


Solehunde

by BiastulaAtornal



Series: Unactual Axle [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 'Sweet Evens' AU, Alternate Universe, Foot Fetish, Gen, Olfactophilia, PAWS, Pressure kink, Reader-Insert, Scent Kink, Sweat, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiastulaAtornal/pseuds/BiastulaAtornal
Summary: a chance encounter with three handsome hedgehogs wherein you touch up on their tootsies a lot





	Solehunde

**Author's Note:**

> hi, Sonic reader insert tag. I am here. 
> 
> with my fucking self-indulgent foot fetish novella. 
> 
> time to get on the bus. Come along for the ride, and kindly do not ask me how to work the brakes.

Well, he’d make this quick, at least.

“Hey, easy there! We’re cool!”

Rich words, fresh from the mouth of a blue hedgehog, taking a quick step towards you as you cowered under him, motionless.

Not by choice. Some sort of energy pulsed in the fringes of your vision, an indicator of some domineering force at work even if you could move a muscle. Which you could not, as much as you had tried--and saw fit, now just to look as unassuming as possible, even with the immaterial fingers of Ludovico forcing the antsiest grimace onto your face.

You weren’t scared of  _ him _ , per se...even the most secluded of alley-shadows knew the name and face of Sonic, scourge of spatiotemporal anomalies and queller of eldritch abominations the multiverse over, and who hopefully didn’t see fit to put your head under his shoe for eavesdropping. 

See, anyone appreciated their privacy, and he did have the right to get you for trespassing. This was a public place, and all, but who made tracks for the farthest, dankest dredges of town in entirely decorous intent?

His eyes, bright and intense as emeralds, pinned you there just as securely as the power that flowed languid yet firm over your muscles. Four exotic-looking bracelets encircled his left wrist, knocking and clinking together as he raised his arms in a placating manner. He was a real sight to behold.

But the most alluring figure at present, gloved hands gleaming with that turquoise glow, stood across from him. All the world were Silver. Who was barepaw.

They were thick with unkempt streams of fur, flowing out over the rounded edges of plump-looking pads. Slender, ebony claws reached out from the fluff. Dirtied in areas with soot and ash and grit, the state of them was evident even before a touch of the smell wafted up to your unprepared nostrils. Despite your fear, you felt the urge to take a closer look, which you couldn’t. Oh, he was talking.

“‘Private’, huh, Sonic? I told you--”

“You know us, right? Heh-heh, I know, haven’t been livin’ under a rock, have ya? Wanted to catch a glimpse of a hero?” He shot a look over his shoulder. “See? No biggie!”

Silver didn’t seem convinced. “And that’s  _ all? _ ”

_ Yeah, honestly, _ you wanted to say,  _ I just needed a moment to stop and think, as people do, _ but all you got out was “uh.”

“Hey, come on, Silver. They couldn’t take us on if they tried!”

Oh, charming. But still your best bet, so you held your tongue.

“See, c’mon. Just ease up a little. No need to go psycho all the time.”

Looking somewhat confused, yet still locking you in his gaze, the pale hedgehog faltered. His power quavered in an eerie ripple, making your hair stand on end. Only now were you aware of your fingers tingling.

The heat was practically granting you his scent on a silver platter. With the slowly growing aroma of musk in the air, your tongue twisted around an excuse. Your eyes began to rest on a fluffy pair of feet, fur ruffled and pads practically steaming, claws glossy as obsidian, how did he even  _ walk _ with those, they were seven inches long at  _ least _ , looking as if they were inviting you to--

“Y’know, there’s always room for one more…”

Dragging your gaze away from those paws and onto Sonic, you could only see him seeing you. You were being so obvious.

In stark contrast to his fluffier friend, who looked about ready to throw hands, psychokinetic or otherwise, the snide speedster didn’t look angry, or even more than a little surprised. 

“Yeah, I can spot a fellow paw connoisseur a mile off. Never been wrong before.”

Restrained as you were, you made a valiant attempt to look as scandalised as could be--no easy task, in regards to your prior focal point. Yeah, no wonder he’d picked up what you so blatantly dropped at his feet. 

“And I’m not wrong. Right?” He peered at you more closely. “Right?”

Were his shoulders a little tensed up? “Y-yea--uh.”  _ Isn’t any easier to say. _ “...rrright?”

“‘Course! Figured.” And there went any tension. “Yeah, we were just gonna head to this spot I know and...hang,” he explained, letting the ending word, well,  _ hang _ in the air, heavy with implications. “The more the merrier!”

He was being awful quick, but, then again, go figure.

The paranormal grasp loosened, and gravity ensnared you again. Wincing as your body slowly acclimatised, you remained still, head ducked down, fully ready for the smite from ethereal teal. Because so many problems can be solved physically.

Silver’s ears had swiveled aside, arms falling from their previous, threatening position. Whether embarrassed or apologetic...likely the former...at least he hadn’t stolen all motor functions from you anymore, and you only hesitated a touch before stealing another look down low.

The pale hedgehog’s stare had ceased, golden eyes following some nondescript path off to the side; one leg had lifted, paw scratching aimlessly, mottled mounds of flesh flattening against pale fluff. His claws traced a shaky path along the top of his opposite paw. Fur tangled around the digits. The pads rubbed against each other with the resonance of rippling velvet. 

As Silver turned away, bending to pick up his shoes, evidently trying to look as nonchalant as he could, Sonic spoke again in quite the stage whisper. “Usually  _ I’m  _ not the one chasin’ tail. Buuut, hey, if the future wants to drop  _ that _ on my doorstep, then I ain’t complainin’!”

Sometimes one can have an inkling, even in the slightest of idiosyncrasies, and the briefest of moments to gather such, of how certain social dynamics are at play. Silver had been swift to drop the matter, in more ways than one, and hadn’t seemed bent on further questioning. Perhaps weirder stuff had happened here. Hocus-pocus-hedgehog-weird. I.e. none of a civilian’s business.

Sonic’s invitation had seemed odd, originally, but you were reluctant for a differing reason. You had no quarrel with his ways, despite what the dumb little ingrained concept of societal norms would tell you. Drinking in the sight of exposed paws earlier was enough of a testament to that. But jumping in still felt wrong.

Because of the underlying synergy that rested with them even as they bickered, and because they’d chosen this more secluded spot for their little get-together. Couldn’t help but feel intrusive.

Slowly easing back into your aching muscles, you continued to examine the floor, teeth worrying at your lip, thinking back to the prior five minutes of yesteryear.

Truly and honestly, the day had not started out festooned with fantasies of hedgehogs and their dogs...just an absent jaunt, strapped in the stirrups of peace, enjoying some sunlight. An impulse decision, and a calming one at the time. Down the central plaza you’d been taking your walk, with a brief halt to consider some shadowed buildings and their oblique physique.

And then a flash of brightest white had caught your eye, the sun’s highlight on a disappearing figure, and you’d reacted as anyone would, stopping to ruminate on what you’d seen. Honestly, you had not wanted to eavesdrop,  _ at all. _ But there were too many pieces to pick up, and everyone has their vices.

So you’d remained, pressed again the wall, listening to the distinctive voices of the hedgehog males that had been sighted around these parts as of late, supposedly virtuous from what hung on the grapevine, and wondered. And were just going to continue on, passing this off as a novel encounter, which was before you picked up on...a smell...a rather primal one, thick and intense, even from the tiny whiff you’d caught. Your breath had hitched. 

There’d been a pause.

Then a flash of shocking energy had split the air, and soon after a powerful force crashed down over your body like a torrent of tempestuous seawater, vision pinched to a quivering pinhole, sounds and shapes whisking by as some force yanked you around the--

There was the ground again.

A large, gloved hand fell on your shoulder, squeezing in a way that was likely intended as reassuring.

“Hey...hey. Listen. You can walk away,  _ right now, _ ” those two words emphasised for the ears of all involved, “and forget you saw us. Or, well.” He paused, considering the latter part, then snickered. “You can try to! That’s no easy feat! But, hey, what I’m sayin’ is, you got free reign here. The road’s right there. No biggie.”

Really casting a spotlight on the challenge, here. Not everyone was as free-and-easy as him. Arguably, his openness was making this harder. And, well, ‘no sweat’ wasn’t as applicable.

“Or you can tag along, have some fun. You kinda look like you could use the downtime, bud.”

“What kind of...fun,” you regretted asking, trailing off in a very obvious manner, quailing under the image of Silver’s sun-baked set of beans on the brain.

Sonic only smiled.

His grip on your shoulder stayed loose as he leaned in. He looked...conspiratorial.

“I’ll say this much...wouldn’t be the first time.”

No need to sweat the small stuff. Stop stressing.  _ Just say yes. _

You swallowed, before giving a quick nod. And then responded vocally, figuring that would be more ideal, trying to untangle your tongue, “Okay--”

“How pathetic.”

The interruption was curt, laden with arch attitude. Shadow, arms folded and eyes half-lidded, was leaning against the wall.

“I’m reminded so often of how weak you all are. But I suppose I can’t complain…”

His ears flattened, and he briefly flicked his tongue over his teeth, letting his words lace the air with threat.

“Because, when we’re  _ done _ here,” and with this, he bared those fangs, “I  _ really _ won’t be able to hold back. But I’m sure you understand, Sonic.”

The ‘hog in question only whistled in response. “Gee-whiz. How hard was that to say? Need to get a fix on that summertime sadness, buddy. Just cut the act and come on.”

“I feel,” drawled Shadow, “that your offer becomes less appealing by the second. But perhaps this time will prove at least mildly worthwhile.”

Alright, then.

Over to a moderately-sized gap between the facing buildings, marked by the sound of Shadow taking a casual route behind, strolling to block the only entrance, making certain that if pure fear and embarrassment didn’t strike you dead, then he certainly would.

And with this pleasing prospect in mind, you trailed after the brisk blue hedgehog as he strutted off down the shadowy passage opposite. Malformed segments of light crept through from above. Streamer-lengths of silvery fur marked his friend’s lead, whisking away around a far corner, and, whoop, there’s the  déjà vu. Time to figure out if you should have kept on moving.

The only motivator was the thought of those paws, and being able to get a look at them uninhibited...maybe a touch, maybe a...more intimate touch. This was the dream of many, in some way, heading off somewhere secluded with these revered beings, with the intention of, well, exploring them. You were grateful at being thought of as trustworthy--or at the very least, unthreatening.

Echoing down the narrow alley came the thuds of reinforced boots, following in your footsteps with precision, enough to keep you on your toes but to no real relieving end...like, would you at least have time to scream before all motor function went kaput?

But, well, if the scene turned too dicey, at least Sonic would be able to ferry you out before the others got bloodthirsty. Maybe.

Trying to cast your ears forward, you could make out the faint sound of Silver’s soles, gentle in their steps, and tried then to ease your mind.

Not your everyday parade, what with the silent flagbearer, a happily whistling ringleader, a performer whose only contribution would likely be blowing chunks, and an overseer who would make sure at least  _ some chunks _ would be blown, but, ehh, who’s to judge?

The floor was angling upward. The smell of debris was strengthening, sharp and somewhat bitter; as if muffled by a curtain came the whistles of wind and the fading, steady jangle of Sonic’s bracelets.  _ Clomp _ and  _ clomp _ went the stride at your heels. You clutched at your stomach, cringing.

Sonic took a sharp right. With no warning the stairway concluded, bringing into view the dead end of this alley, and partway up the wall the warped, craggy-looking stretch of rubble that his stubby tail was already vanishing behind. Halting, alarmed, you were aware of an angry presence behind you, and made yourself sally forth, hoisting first one leg and then the other over the tunnel’s makeshift lip. The tighter passage was linear, at least, so you just focused on the faint filaments of light seeping through to the end.

Linear, yet taxing. So much for a road without bumps. A decrepit and dusty stretch, marked with the odd half-formed plantigrade foot-print or paw-print, dash of shed, pale fluff, abandoned remnants of scaffolding, newspaper clippings, and...gouged-looking breach in the tunnel, some widenings filled with scratches and darker splotches of material, as if someone had been pushing up into them, rolling and rubbing around. Someone indeed.

Focused on keeping on. Just pulling yourself through the dark, grungy gullet, surging on up. Not dwelling on any more unhelpful thoughts. That’s right, not aiming to please, not saving your tail, not, uh, completely sucking at controlling your own body for once...just putting one foot before the other, and letting your lungs fill, empty and fill again, and, and--

And the walls fell away. A platform lay beyond, and, just beyond the railing--a cityscape. Weathered yet elegant stone walls framed the view over the river, a skyline of blue and white arching over the rooftops and spires. This seemed to be an abandoned balcony of some sort, the entryway having been blocked off, only now reopened and claimed by these three for their activities.

You made an undignified exit from the tunnel, breaths coming heavy as you took in the sights. Even for a place as familiar as this, just one new perspective feels like an entirely different world. Looking out across the city, you wondered what the others had thought for the first time. Maybe all they saw was a playground. Too late to get into parkour? Must be quite the rush.

If not for that tunnel, no hope. Judging from the surrounding buildings as well as what you’d seen from the inside, the wall down there was featureless, fractureless--no footholds, or whatever. Not much short of a well-timed proxy jump would get you up here. Or limb transmogrification. Would wings even work to get--

“Neat view, huh?”

Quite the spectacle, yeah, but a certain  _ earlier _ nice view hadn’t exactly left your focus at the moment.

Silver was standing there, still looking rather tense, but at least not as much so. His ears stood tall, swathed in haphazard curls of pale fur, almost resembling a pair of horns bathed in light. Beside his twitching toes stood a pair of intricate-looking peep-toe boots.

He straightened up, easing himself back onto the railing as the two of you approached. Two enormous dewclaws played through the light like liminal rings. Framed in crescents of ivory and immaterial gold alike, he seemed to challenge any comer.

Rocks shifted at the entrance, several falling to the floor with a clatter. Shadow emerged at the edge, almost seeming to glide over the makeshift mouth and into the slightly-less-so-but-still-notably confined space. He crossed his arms, posture straightening, and was still once more, gaze drifting over the landscape, scowl prevalent as ever. 

And only after this did the, uh,  _ coziness _ of this place set in, with the already muggy air ramping up in the face of heated bodies and heaving lungs.

Maybe the project was abandoned for a reason. Maybe for a safer venture, and maybe not catering to daredevils.

The view seemed a little less pleasant in the face of imminent freefall.

“Hasn’t fallen yet,” Sonic said, as if response. Then he snickered. “But, hey, if this gets too heated, then I’m here to catch you. Don’tcha worry.”

Charming.

There was no way to begin this that didn’t feel awkward.

So you just did. With a quickening heart, feeling about ready to burst with anticipation, you knelt before Silver.

He lifted and stretched his paw, flashing a fat and glistening set of round, dark pads.

And you decided not to look him in the eye, scared you’d burst out in a fit of nervous laughter.

You decided to start off slow. Resting a cautious set of fingers on the pad covering the ball of his foot, you brushed across the black-and-tan layer in the manner of smearing condensation from a window. Warmth radiated off the entire surface, mixing with the heady scent of sweat to create a soothing, almost sickly atmosphere. They were as soft as they looked, maybe even more so. His toes twitched. Oh. Were they sensitive?

Gently thumbing the bulge that was his paw pad, you pressed down. The surface gave easily, spongy and squishy. Streaked lightly in places with moisture pearling in the creases and slithering down.

His soles had some undercurrent to them, some subdued earthen aroma that was hard to place, and didn’t quite align with any other scent in the air. 

Moving on up, you raised your hand to rest part-way over his sole, wrapping a careful finger and thumb around one of his innermost toes. Those pads were rounder than apples...and looked even more succulent.

Whether from the smell, the sickly heat or the texture of sweet summer grass, these looming toes were weaving one alluring web.

“Is that all you’re gonna do?”

Well, he’d changed his tune. Verbally unresponsive, you brought first one knee and then the other forward, propping up on them a touch. Thus giving you the proper angle to plant your nose between two long-furred toes, inhaling deep...taking in his mineral spice, the aroma of some beans baking in the summer sun. 

Both your hands cupped his sole now, shifting between caressing the paler flesh and giving gentle scratches to his softer pads. The two outermost toes, slightly smaller yet still as thickly padded, seemed to twitch with every touch. One upward brush flew over a dewclaw, a natural-grown sickle-blade nearly as long as your hand.

A not-so-subtle noise escaped his lips, and you glanced up. He reclined there above you, sunlight etching his figure in gold. Hands clasped over his knees, he stared down, rapt. His other paw had shifted to rest across your shoulder, veiny ankle lying in line of your sight, stewing away with sweat, slender toes massaging idly away while you worked.

Gaze crossing yours, he blinked. Then relaxed, the paw by your neck giving a squeeze. “They smell pretty nice, huh?”

Attempting to reply, you were hesitant. The sight of his fat, dappled pads had set you drooling. Speaking felt rude. Downing a tidy helping of your own saliva, and wetting your lips, you nodded quickly at him before ducking over those toes, bringing your nose back in close.

“ _ Someone’s _ having fun!”

You’d almost forgotten that the other two were there...of course, neither of them were particularly given to quiet observation.

“Heh-heh, not your first time doing this, eh? I got next, Shadow!”

“Don’t make me laugh.”

His fur may have been long, but also turned out matted. The silky strands ensnared your fingers with every stroke, as if cognisant and/or touch-starved. Smeared with dirt and sweat and bunched up around the odd burr, the tresses around this time-traveller’s tootsies had clearly never seen a comb in their life.

Your fingers followed the curve of his middle toe. They beaded with grit and perspiration as they did so. Reaching the top of his toe you drew a gentle circle around the component pad, and indulged in the deep squish.

“You can just go right after me--”

“Shut up--”

“--true to your name! Only fits, heh--”

Taking a second to wait, subconsciously thumbing over squishy pad-meat as you did so, you listened idle as the Fast and the Furious slipped into back-and-forth like a second skin.

This did not come off as an uncommon occurrence on their end.

But at least one player here was hatching a new scheme. You jumped, more from shock than from any form of pain, tongue giving an instinctive buck under the invasion of dark half-moon keratin as Silver began to gently push his toes into your mouth.

Slowly and with precision, for which you were grateful--on account of both the well-being of your softer components and of the chance to take in his flavour more directly.

But you made no move to lick, or to even slightly jerk your tongue voluntarily. Despite what he’d done, and despite the dying throes of your own inhibitions. You just couldn’t. Why?

Typical. Wait ten minutes, and then two more of them show up.

Giving them the side-eye from under your hood of foot-fur, you kept taking deep breaths. Could easily get an excuse for having a different type of  _ stink _ -eye furrowing your brow.

But you couldn’t exactly deny them any love. These fast ones had pulled you in and the peet peg had sunk deep.

“Coulda hit the road ten minutes ago, bud.”

“And deny you the chance to be proven inferior?” was the black hedgehog’s response, who sounded as if every word from the mouth of his cobalt conspecific drove him livid.

And who also came off as one of those folks who could never really admit, straight up, what they desired in the face of that powerful, pervading sin--pride.

Interesting, really, how even the sapient superweapons of the world had to face the agony of de-feet tailing the thrill of victory,

“Hmph. Your choice.”

You didn’t register that he was talking to you.

Not until his namesake swept on over, with first one boot and then the other slamming down directly behind you.

“I  _ said _ ,  _ your choice. _ ”

Now you weren’t just sweating from the heat. There was one answer to this, really, wasn’t there? For those who wanted to walk away in one piece?

Pulling away to respond, you only felt Silver’s foot move with you.

“Mmf--”

“Wouldn’t a runner’s foot be better?”

A pregnant pause.

“By which I mean a pair of ‘em? From the fastest runner?”

‘ _ He’s gotta be fast, _ ’ indeed, such is the way of a hero. And possibly soon fresh from the fight as well. If Shadow rose up.

...Which he so obviously would not?!

_ I mean, why the hell would he? Isn’t he some sort of ‘Ultimate Lifeform’? He could just take what we wants, when he wants. Like, right now. Surely he’s not going to-- _

“Eager to prove your failure as always,” Shadow growled, boots striking the earth in dramatic zeal as he turned on them.

Sonic’s response didn’t reach you, on account of the veritable tropical cyclone that had ripped from your throat.

Watching the fur reel back on Silver’s paw was enough to stop your brain going too haywire, at least. The tender pads flinched under the gale, toes shifting as their owner let out a haggard breath of his own.

As that familiar, just-barely-discomfiting fog of paw set in again, you just waited for a radio signal loud enough not to dispel but to momentarily punch through.

The first to breach the fog was Shadow’s.

“Of course they’ll want to submit to the superior lifeform here!”

“Who is…?”

“You’re well aware.”

“Yeah. Heh.”

“And yet you won’t even admit defeat.”

“Ha! Alright, I’ll bite.” Sonic strode forth, nudging you aside, hooking his arms over the rail as he stretched his legs. “Just a sec, Silver. Gonna make Shadow eat my dust all around town. You got this, right?”

“Sure do.”

Then Sonic flung himself over the railing.

Shadow followed without hesitation, and you squashed a spark of anxiety with the reminder that they  _ were fine, probably did shit like this all the time, _ staring with amazement at the two streaks of blue and red disappearing over the rooftops. Quite a sight to see, firsthand...getting plenty of those today. How lucky...

The pale hedgehog slid off the rail, watching his two companions hit the road, then shook his head. “Whatever,  _ dad. _ Which one of us closed a portal  _ without _ an Emerald? Sheesh.”

You shuffled back as he stood over you. Only half-focused on what had happened, enthralled as ever, your fingertip traced the curve of one black claw. The edge shone in the light, a sharp shimmer from more muted mounds of silken trails. Testing the taste of the future in the air, and with your salivary glands feeling fit to burst with thick toe beans on the brain, you wet your lips and glanced up at Silver. 

Then you were staring him full in the face, a teal aura enfolding your body and dragging you in close. Shocked as you were, you ended up with a full mouthful and scent of oddly luxuriant and fluffy fur. He dropped into a crouch, then fell back to relax on his haunches, a leg swinging over yours as he pulled you back with him. Trying to jerk free on reflex, a slender arm only met your back, slung over, gently pressing your tense form against his own.

“So,” began Silver in a casual tone.

This overlook may have been more than a little cramped, but, still, he was being very forward out of nowhere. With his voice rumbling through his chest, the preface hadn’t even sunk in--the warmth and the softness all at once, you couldn’t…

“What, having my toes shoved halfway up your nose is fine, but this is just too much? Please.” He let out a perfunctory huff, his breath tickling your face.

Those fingers of his were pretty long.

Of all the shit to focus on...yeah, but as of now you weren’t exactly given to more complex thought processes. Having all control of your body just ripped away never felt any  _ less _ eerie, and knowing that not a lick of ESP was holding you down felt demeaning. That may not have been so off-putting, however, to you of current times.

“Pretty cold out, huh?”

“Not rea--mmmph,” was all you got out as his paw gripped gently at the back of your head, shoving your face even further down into the silky tangle.

“I know this is what you wanted...you like how I smell?”

Where had the nervous boy scampered off to?

“Sorry for flipping out on you earlier.” His hand pushed further into your back. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“Really, you donnnrff--” and down you went again, smothered in ticklish fluff, quite clean compared to the tangled masses around his ankles.

Okay, he may have least given a comb a passing glance. Just in the parts that he can puff up. Like some fucking peacock.

“If you want the full experience with my pads, you can just say so.”

You didn’t try to respond this time, just giving a minor quirk of your lip, trying not to smile despite yourself. Once bitten, twice...tested? Thrice shy.

Didn’t know if he’d registered where you were looking back down in the street, if he was being willfully ignorant or what, but...you know...whatever. If he wanted to hand out a little aroma-fur-apy then this would be the only huffing you’d do. Until the other two hightailed on back, at least. 

He might have picked up on Sonic’s comment about your stress.

Silver’s hand remained, resting over your back, tips of his claws inching carefully along, a muffled “wonder if I’m doing this right” from the smooth criminal in question rolling over you as you were mired in his pelt, heaps upon heaps of ivory tresses rising and falling in rhythm. His fingers danced up your side, pressing along your shoulders, stretching across them with impish calm...then moving on, those talons of his curling under your chin, across your neck, scratching as one would a cat. Motions straddling the divide between massaging and petting.

Wondering whether to reciprocate, you managed to worm an arm out from under his grip, but no sooner had you began to snake your fingers through his back fur before he calmly dragged your hand back down and continued his service. He didn’t seem to mind you trying to burrow down deeper into his impressive chest ruff, flushed now from a new factor of embarrassment. Since asking him directly what his intentions were proved too daunting a task...

If he wanted to say sorry for almost murdering you by groping you up like the most promising of greenhorn drug mules, then all the power to him. You would take this as a cross-chronological learning experience. Felt good enough anyway, and that can be all that matters sometimes.

The soothing, two-tone beat of his heart, even through all that fluff... 

“What, this doesn’t feel good?” Those EYES. “Sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry. “I’ll try harder.”

And then his stance shifted. Unnoticeably, at least until the soothing feeling of his paw was made known, rubbing at the small of your back in wide, sweeping circles. A thick, wet substance was smeared into your skin by his soles, drawing idle patterns in musk and wax.

Breathing sharply, you tried to turn around, to get the slightest hint of that heady aroma, but were held firm. You were trapped, there, stewing. Only able to settle for now for the residual smell, the fading musk of foot cheese in your nostrils, as Silver kept you from going in for round 2. Teasing bastard.

The pressure softened as he drew away that paw only for a low and languid  ***ssshhhhk*** to split the air, his luscious pads compressing and pulsing as he slooowly scuffed the ground. That smile wouldn’t leave his lips.

“Well, this is nice…wouldn’t you agree?”

In response, you gave a pained smile, and tried to arch your back, get a palm down.

He only tightened his grip.

At the small of your back, there was the pinprick sensation of claws.

A giggle rumbled through your ears. then another, more manic one on your own end.

“Oh! Here we go,” he said, casually pulling up his knees as his back straightened.

Thudding frantic behind the walls, the footsteps were the most beautiful sound you’d heard as of yet--horngry, plain put, and a little leery of inciting any more of Silver’s cute little  _ impulses,  _ the route that the other two ‘hogs had taken was looking more and more appealing by the second, if only to wrest off the heady haze for one damn moment--

A dust front sped through the entryway, chips of stone clattering down.

Sonic skidded to a halt by Silver’s side, smirking. “Guess wh--”

“I was holding back,” a terse voice broke in.

“Not what I was gonna say, but thanks for confirming my win, Shads!” Sonic sauntered closer, bounding away from an ominous red ripple of energy without missing a beat, and leaned over you. Only now could you hear his panting, feel the aura of adrenaline and pride, see the sweat curling off his limber form. “Looks pretty cozy down there. Also looks like  _ someone’s _ having fun without me.”

Silver craned his head over you. “Sorry, not sorry.” His jaws split in a yawn. A fluffy chest tightened under you, the soft thumps of Sonic’s sneakers resounding in your ears as he continued to circle around, and the ivory hedgehog’s posture changed again as he shrugged. “Guess I got carried away.”

He moved from under you, arm falling away as he scooted back, and a protest died in your throat as his gorgeous set of jet-black and bark-tan beans were flashed on display once more. Silver ran a hand over his ball-pads, humming in appreciation and pleasure.

“Oh, yeah, we were just going to kiss,” you blurted out, resulting in a snort from your silvery cuddle-bud.

The Blue Blur had halted, staring presumably at the white paw smorgasbord that still awaited an in-depth taste.

The one that was now...glowing, wrapped in blue-green veins and steadily-raising porcupine spines. Okay?

Then he let out a laugh, which trailed off into a sigh.

“Neat, dinner and a show,’ Sonic purred, and that was the only warning you got before his hands were at your thighs, squeezing. Prepped for the worst, there was still some alarm to be rung when all he did was press his nose between your buttcheeks and take a nice, deep breath. “Ahh, smells like heaven.”

You really only pulled away on instinct--or tried to, considering how Silver, lean as he’d seemed, had been able to restrain you beforehand. Both your legs being stuck in Sonic’s grip was a given, which was still far from reassuring. Not that he wasn’t intimidating prior, but with his dusky, striped biceps glinting with moisture in the corner of your eye, and his shoes painting a red blur in the air as his legs idly waved, he couldn’t help but commandeer attention--and that wasn’t getting into his breath on your rear, his cold nose probing at your back, and his grin that so clearly could be felt.

He shuffled forward on his belly, hands splayed across your arse and practically encircling your gut as well. His sweaty form blanketed your own. Squinting one eye, his tongue fell out to loll free as he gazed hungrily down.

“Mmm, yeah, bring those sweet cheeks over here,” growled the spiny speedster.

Of course he was into meat on buns.

Your own breathing began to deepen, sending longer and longer puffs of air over the dripping pads surrounding your face.

A breeze whispered over you, rustling the quills and fur of both hedgehogs.

Honestly? This wasn’t  _ exactly _ the route this afternoon had been going to begin with, getting one ranch-laden salad tossed by a hedgehog while another face-fucked you with his foot fuzz, but no complaints were to be lodged as of yet.

He pulled away, and, you did  _ try _ to stop your hips from thrusting back into the empty air, really, you did, but, oh, hey, Silver was moving--wait, he  _ wasn’t _ even going to li--oh, OH, YOU DICK--

“Yeah, Silver here’s got a pretty ripe set on offer. Quite the bouncy load of pads.” Leaning now against the railing, Sonic raised a leg. One hand drifted down to a sneaker. “What, you’re not gonna dig in?”

Ah.

Smelling them was enough, but tasting…how strong could their flavour be? Did they like this kind of stuff? There was no easy way to ask. And Silver’s expression wasn’t offering any clues.

“Or maybe you’re into the stronger stuff. Like mine.”

As you continued to mentally fondle the plump, two-tone pads, you considered.

Sonic just kept on talking. “Aren’t you glad you came with, Shadow?” He paused, almost for effect, allowing a damp noise to destroy the silence, a muted yet distinctive  ***shhhlock*** of damp socks being tugged off feet.

Shooting him what was intended as a cursory glance, surely, you were none-the-less ensnared. Your hands fell back to your lap with an almost painful  _ smack. _ Choking back a gasp, you took in the incredible sight.

The state of runner’s feet may have been nearly(?) permanent with him, but that didn’t dull the impact any less.

In muscles slick with perspiration, he looked radiant in the light. And was most likely aware of such, curling his toes as he held his pose, toned and tawny arms stretching over his head.

The feet you’d dealt with before had stank, sure. But there were folks who ran every now and then, and then there were those who made a sport of the stuff. And then there was Sonic. This was a new league.

The guy was built. Over and between the ridges of muscle slid thin trails of sweat. The odd splatter of dirt streaked his pelt--seems he didn’t always run with shoes on. Whatever the case, living one’s life on the run, dashing hotfoot wherever and whenever, turned one out with trotters more like a bushpig than a hedgehog.

“Hey, you’re not the only one getting cold feet here,” said Sonic, his digits curling and flexing as he spoke. They mulched up the grime between them. The smell only intensified.

They had the appearance as well as the thick scent of Stilton.

Unlike Silver, his claws were short: they looked cut. Briefly wondering why no-one had interrupted you four yet, you just put stock in either of the two reality-warping hedgehogs and closed the door on that subject.

(The entire journey earlier had slipped your mind at this point.)

Those toes kept on coiling, relaxing, in and out.

“Are they always this...uh,”  _ I wouldn’t say BAD, to be fair, but… _ “...strong?”

“Ehh...sometimes? Kinda just let these hot bunches of dogs stew in the sun for the past few weeks. Same with these two.” He jerked his thumb. “Fun to be in suspense, I guess. Adds to the experience, ya dig?”

“I do dig.”

“Well, then, dig in.”

Having a direct request to work off of can be helpful. Your breaths felt distinctly wet through your closed mouth. Time to show the hero some gratitude.

With the faint glow of teal in the corner of your eye, you closed the short distance to Sonic’s paws.

His toes cracked as he coiled them, gas popping through powerful joints. Even as he stood  _ mostly _ still, his body brimming with energy, somewhat threatening. One paw lifted to itch at the opposite leg, a creamy dewclaw rasping along his calves.

A careful tread rumbled through the air, Silver beginning to circle around like Sonic had been doing not long prior. His dark, meaty pads cushioned every step; each one was preceded by a moist and heavy  ***shhlick*** as their flesh peeled off the baking ground. Their soft embrace already seemed like a distant memory.

The blue hedgehog idly played around with his sock while he watched you, a lump of grayed and frayed fabric hanging over his fingers, turgid with moisture. The sound of soft, sweat-soaked cotton, rubbed and molded between gloved fingers, squelching and crackling as more and more of his odor unfurled into the already baking air... 

Sonic’s coarse fur didn’t exactly trap his body heat. Instead you were free to bask in the essence from down low. A form sculpted of speed, fueled likely by the more aslant of diets--50% protein, 35% carbs  _ minimum, _ other food groups getting only a customary glance--and still looking so refined. Pure and unbridled energy, life, thrumming through his veins and steaming off his skin. Pads with etching, and dogs with bark.

All the different breeds of earth, pounded down under those powerful paws. They could flatten someone so easily. If some lowered animal or hapless minibeast had escaped his notice, thrown helpless on his path, had met their end in a cobalt-hued catastrophe, then, well. He wouldn’t know, would he? Or would he...but would he care?

...Interesting thoughts to be having about a hero.

His soles were almost steaming in the warm afternoon haze. The humid strands of fur dripped with moisture, sluggish trails of sweat painting streaks over his skin. Laced over and between his toes, bands of yellowish goo glistened invitingly.

Approaching them as you would an unknown noise in the night, your nose wrinkled. 

Then, you realised.

“Wait, you want me to--”

“Dude.”

He was grinning.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you drooling over these babies before. Weren’t eyeballing them for no reason, were ya? Come on, don’t be shy!”

The sock had vanished. Leaning back, hands loosely clutching the railing, Sonic propped up one paw.

The first touch felt like brushing a simmering stovetop. With nervous fingers you stroked across the largest pad, your skin heating up with every touch, feeling along the carved valleys of his foot.

His toes straightened, bumping gently against your cheeks as you jumped, claws tracing along flushing skin.

And then you girded yourself, giving your lips one preliminary lick before bringing your mouth to his sole. Your tongue caught every now and then on the thick grooves of flesh. His pads were sticky themselves, smeared with sweat and grime. Lapping along creases of skin, over honed ridges, you took in his cheesy flavour with every stroke, shuddering and gasping like a fish out of water.

A soft  _ clink _ could be heard as his anklet shifted over bluest thew; foot stretching a little as he flexed his peroneals, the blue hedgehog himself looked at least vaguely satisfied as his breaths came slower and slower.

Keeping your attentions low, you dragged your quivering tongue in shaky strokes over a pad that had practically been battered down into his soles over years of running, chiseled toes looming above, before ducking to start again; you licked moderately quickly, twice, thrice more, and...stopped, for a second, to ruminate a little more on what had come up today--just what you’d gotten yourself into.

Comforting in the heady air, somebody murred, quietly.

Soon followed by a louder sigh.

For a moment, you caught your breath as best you could, dazed once more, captivated by the massive, beefy veins that stared back.

Then a careful footstep resounded, inches away.

You jolted, a tangled pelt brushing your side as Silver knelt next to you. His hand wrapped around Sonic’s other paw without hesitation, thumb brushing his sole, while gloved fingers ensnared his toes and began to spread them. A thick layer of gunk hung between those rough digits, ochreous and warm. Silver’s eyes went half-lidded, tongue lashing across his lips.

“Dang, Silver, can’t wait to get your licks in?”

“Well, someone has to,” Silver responded, granting you a long and pointed look before gently cupping the ball of Sonic’s paw in one hand, leaning in to lap between his toes.

The prickly clumps of fur parted under his licking, popping right back up under his tongue, shimmering with bands of liquid. An indistinct noise left Silver, the fluffy hedgehog halting the slightest bit as he took in the flavour of a hard day’s dash. He sighed between each flick of his tongue, nose twitching as Sonic’s scent assaulted him.

Telling whether he was putting on a show or not was difficult. Even though every other sentence of theirs seemed laden with challenge. Very casual about this, sure, but still--

Rugged pads brushed gently along the top of your head.

Their owner tapped his free foot.

“I don’t feel this one getting any cleaner!”

_ Alright, _ arsehole, _ no-one told  _ me  _ to lick as well in the first place,  _ you thought, and yet spite was only a minor part of your motivation to bow your head, crooking your wrist around his foot to manoeuver the thick digits up, taking several toes into your mouth in one fell swoop.

“Whoa! Hey--”

You only paused in brief, letting out a heavy huff of air over his toes.  _ No, this is going down fast. Should be used to that _ . Then continued, dragging your tongue across the worn-down pad, once, twice, three times, flattening the slippery muscle against those wrinkles. 

Scarcely lubed. They were not heading in easy. But you weren’t just going to roll over and show your belly...as easily.

A bristly paw now half-way buried in your mouth, you blew absently through your throat as you thought about this current sequence of events, blowing a foot to prove a point. The thought was making you dizzy, and for a few different reasons. There was a goal in mind, at least; with your taste buds drowning in the salty flavour of his sole, and your saliva layering them in a warm, wet coat, you just kept on going.

Stretching still further, you felt the meat of his sole on your tongue, firm toes pushing slowly into the warmth of your throat, and promptly began to gag, the slimy walls of your gullet fluttering and compressing around the furred digits.

But you persevered. Even as his toes distended your innards, you only dug your nails deeper into the flesh of his heel, scraping along a nubby yet ample ankle, and--hey, there’s a thought--arched your lower jaw, grazing his metatarsal pad with careful teeth. Squeezing the mound of meat, eager to knead out more stinky, savoury substances, you went in for another, digging your teeth in a little harder this time, feeling the hardened flesh glide along firm, wet ivories.

A brief sideways glance revealed Silver, eyes closed, tongue carrying on in lazy loops around Sonic’s sturdy toe and ball pads, at the same lackadaisical pace promised prior. Engaged in ‘worship’ at about a third of the speed you had been (and still were) going. He granted you a look, a brief one, playful, and then on he went.

How must one foot sinking into a rippling tunnel of flesh, groped and ground and moistened up from all angles, feel in tandem with another just barely brushed by a languid tongue?

Could only imagine.

The paw in your mouth was roundabout halfway inside, toes pressed against the reddened, sensitive backmost portion of your tongue...and trying to stretch further inside, the curves of stubby claws rubbing carefully along undulating walls. His smallest toe lay mostly outside, riding further up his foot than the rest, only the tip buffeted by your laboured breaths despite the almost violent convulsions of the little digit. You watched the dewclaw growing partway up that toe as every pleasured twitch from Sonic set the not-as-stubby pawthorn twitching. 

Salivary glands pumped away. Heaving up gallon upon gallon of sloppy secretions, positively pouring over that greasy, broad paw, lubing up those toes as they slid down further still. A stinky load of fresh footcheese awaited your lashing tongue, and the tiny ‘imperfections’ of grit and lint only sealed the zeal. Your eyes rolled as you shivered.

Only to remember the prior motivation of spite.

Pulling off, panting, you felt his paw slide smoothly from your mouth. Giant strands of saliva, thick and goopy from far down your throat, stretched between your tongue and his toes, dripping. With a few deep breaths through a dilated throat, your heart beat a violent rhythm against your ribcage. You halted for a second, gaze an aimless one. Here we go, spitballing, and now everyone feels awkward.

Well, open mouth, insert foot, and all that.

And then you went back in, swallowing up those sweaty toes into a now-slightly-more-prepared gullet, a copious capacity of drool pouring over his skin, slicking down his fur and dropping in ropes over the ground. Strangled breaths of air steamed over staunch skin. A wet belch leapt up from your throat, born of displaced air, stirring his fur as the muscles of your throat convulsed.

“H-heh, heh, well, I guess you found your feet, huh? Can’t he--lll, ah, can’t huuelp but f-feel proud,“ Sonic got out between groans, before laying into his other paw pamperer with, “but can you  _ hurry up a little, Silver? _ ” 

“Oh, come on, Sonic, even you should slow down a little, sometimes.” The fluffy hedgehog bent down, dragging a lazy, wet stripe from the scratched surface of one ball-pad to the tip of a flinching toe, craning his head to flick his tongue between the blue digits. “See, now, isn’t this nice? No need for any speed, just take,“ he licked at another toe, “this,” and enveloped yet another in his maw, “slooow…”

He must have felt so torn, teased so gradually, bit by bit, whilst also being thoroughly swamped in attention at the same time. Sonic panted, tongue lolling out, bereft of any words for once as his cheeks flushed red. His hands slid down to rest around his knees, form bent double with a grasp strong enough to bruise, clenching in time with each loving lap, and relaxing under every stronger swallow.

The swirling miasma of his odour seemed to have everyone under a spell. Heady and soothing, the pungent air suppressed every action--surroundings blurred, and sounds registered just slightly too late. If not for the scratch of cobbles under your feet and the warmth of furry bodies around you, this may have felt like a dream.

Every sensation hit you stronger, your throat tightening under the assault of his savoury sole soup, eyes almost watering, fighting off the occasional retch as you serviced that paw. Figuring that a kiss might be a step too far as your lips pressed against his flesh in the definition of a kiss.

In one backwards tug of your head, only his largest toe remained inside--your tongue swept across the sturdy pad in harsh spurts. Your taste buds were practically pulsating at the steadfast delivery of salty sweat and toe-jam. Four slimy strokes, five...and you ducked in again to take in two more toes for the same scant treatment.

With only his toes between your lips as you lashed your tongue across them in continuous lines, and the digits of his other paw pinned together in Silver’s grip, ball-pad tortured by gloved fingers dancing deftly across his flinching skin, was where he finally seemed to hit his limit, clenching his fists as he drew himself back, huffing. First one paw and then the other pulled away, hitting the ground with a slight squish as they did so.

You blinked, dropping back into your own body, with muscles buzzing as if cloaked in a skin of static.

“Hot damn.”

Sonic admired his sodden soles, fur matted and polished. He straightened up while dragging one foot along the ground, smearing the fluid in an obscene, heavy  ***shhlllk*** , and hummed at the result. 

Silver hadn’t moved, content to roll his tongue around his teeth and wave his fluffy tail.

“Every time I forget how good this feels, and every time, I just...whoof! Never gets old. Feels like I’m living the dream!” 

The bristly ‘hog then rubbed one paw over the over, fluids dribbling down the clumps of fur. Pooling between his toes was a tad more saliva than sweat. The pads of the lower paw peeked out as the digits stretched, the smell heightened again by drying drool, filtering a re-amplified, musky stink back through the noses of all involved. He looked like a damn colossus. Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn’t.

You’d heard rumours of him morphing into some sort of stretchy-armed wolf chimaera before. If he wanted to be tall and buff, then all the power to him. Who’s to say contrary?

Also, was the heat fucking you up this badly?

“And since you’re done with the starters,” drawled the Blue Blur, “I’ve got the main course all set for you right here.”

“We’ve wasted enough time here.” That was Shadow, only now weighing in.

“Oh, hey! Look who’s still with us!”

“As if I’d ever kowtow to  _ you. _ ”

“Waiting until I’m tired out, are ya? Only a few more weeks to wait, then!”

Here was the handy distraction again. Unintended as ever.

Enough of a distraction, at least, from what  _ else _ may have been throbbing not a stone’s throw from your face, hot and tempting.

Er, maybe stand at ease with the cheese, don’t think too much about what other delicacies might be lying further up the blue board…

“Didn’t take ya for a cocktease as well as a coward!”

Tearing your eyes from his coiled, glistening toes, you shot an incredulous look at Silver, who only responded with a grin.

“Don’t test me, Sonic. You know full well what I could do to you, you half-wit hedgehog.”

“Helps if you can actually hit me.”

That was some hot shit, the idea of the oh-so-unflappable Sonic going hog wild on you . Some real hot shit, if your brain wasn’t currently leaking through your ears.

Really should anticipate what could go down when you give someone an inch. There were too many hedgehog hormones in this room.

Struck with a sudden impulse, your gaze fell on a pair of navy-and-cyan boots. Glancing sideways at their owner, whose eyes sparkled, you leaned over to take one in your hands, and, blushing fit to burn, raised the opening to your face, flooding your nose with raw shoe-smell in one deep gulp. Baked fresh in all those leathery layers, the potent pong blasted strong through your nostrils, swamping your sinuses in their smell. 

For a second, you just stared at his insole, transfixed by that inviting and soft little strip. Sprinkled lightly with grit, and soaked with a moderate helping of grease served fresh from luscious dark pads, they oozed with flavour even from here; the urge to have a taste was fast growing. In the face of your earlier quip, your thoughts brimmed with a desire to kiss the cook, this being the most embarrassing one to date. Could only imagine what his more active companions had going on in their shoes...

Speaking of. You set his shoe down as you would a fragile and valued relic, quashing all thoughts of footwear (momentarily), and tuning back in to Sonic and Shadow’s talk.

“Whoookay, let’s dial this back a bit, don’t wanna finish too soon!”

“Do you hear yourself, Sonic?”

“I don’t see you listening either! Maybe chill?”

“Can’t even handle having to wait.”

“No, no. I know what’s up. You’re just jealous that you didn’t get a taste of the goods before they did! Not to worry, though! Another lap ‘round town and they’ll be hot and smokin’ for ya!”

“If I wanted to...I wouldn’t  _ ask. _ ”

Your tongue traced a slow path over your teeth, partly from excitement and mostly from the feeling that they would be stolen soon. Honestly, they had every right to take them from you after this.

“How ‘bout this: Silver holds you down and you get down and dirty with these dogs. Just take in these toes right here, don’t even need to waste time denying you love ‘em. Sound fair?”

“Enough time to soften them up, then bite them off, one by one.”

“And I pretend not to notice,” Silver chimed in.

“Hey! Whose side ya on?”

“Whichever’s the most fun.”

“I’ll give you fun!”

“Hmm, yeah, then again, I’d only just started with you, myself. Maybe I’ll get down to your sole this time.”

“Try me, fluffbutt.”

“Yes, Sonic. I’d love to hear about you fluffing butt.”

“H-hey! That’s not--”

They carried on sniping away, while you stared on, silent, amused and bemused.

The easy camaraderie between them was quite the spectacle. All the more reason to keep a wide berth.

Seemed the sway lay with Sonic, again, as his eyes widened. Then he was somewhere else. No, wait, he was...behind Silver?

His trailing paw flattened against the ground as he put his weight on that limb. He lifted a leg, mischief in his eyes...and, with practised ease, brought his paw in close, brushing a matted, still-stinking sole down amongst Silver’s lower quills. The recipient flinched, puffing up. A sound like windswept moor grass unfurled through the air; with a curse dying on his lips, the ivory ‘hog whipped around, nostrils fluttering, eyes widening, and promptly fell over.

Casually sauntering along, Sonic hummed to himself, veering away from a now-twitchy Silver, his haphazard sprawl, and his  _ attempts _ at licking along his tainted dorsal spines.

“There’s some fluff for ya, Silv,” purred the smug stud, not addressing the ‘80s music video shit he’d just pulled. “Have fun with that.”

Shadow’s eyes were just as wide, but for a brief moment. Whether from second-hand unease or from some revenge schemes holding him in their fledgling throes...or merely a breed of primal intrigue...he looked more invested than you’d ever seen. Lips pulled back over glistening fangs, head raised, nose twitching...and as still and silent as before.

“What...hey!” Yeah, not the kind of ‘puffed-up’ this fluffbutt had intended. How many haughty ‘hogs were allowed on the playing field at one time? Silver was starting to froth around every word. “How duh--how do you smell WORSE after that?!” 

Sonic didn’t answer him. That laser-focus of his had seared through to your core once more. “See? No judgement here. Never a dull moment.” With a flick of his head, his quills shook, smirk strewn as always across that banded muzzle.

He began to close the gap between you, grinning. “And that’s only a lil’ sample. Wouldn’t mind seeing a cutie like you again. With or without that lil’ tongue of yours.”

“I’d be down for that,” Silver put in, his golden gaze never leaving you. He looked frazzled, plain and simple. “And maybe then you could--”

“And if you’re down for another go, all you need to do is follow your nose!” Your breath hitched as the peach pelt of Sonic’s armpit enveloped your head, another wave of musk searing through your nostrils in succession. Your heart fluttered in your chest.

“I...I don’t...think we’re done, yet?” Wow, he was already thinking about next time...

Wait. ‘Next time’?

Your voice came out muffled. “Uh, anyway, do you think I did good? Like, at all?” The stench of perspiration only doing you wonders.

Sonic cocked his head. “Sure ya did! Why ask?”

“Mmhwanna make sure, I guess…?”

“Wow, this didn’t cool ya off at all, huh? Dang. Might have to try harder next time.”

Oh, yes, he said ‘next time’.

Try this, then. “I don’t know how else to say this, but, has this happened before? Some sort of common bit?”

He didn’t even hesitate. “Miiight be.”

“Happens a lot, then? Er...why?”

“Beats me. That’s, uh...” Then his composure just broke. “Dude,” he laughed, arm sliding off your shoulder as he rounded on Silver, “you’re such a lightweight!”

The fluffy ‘hog just huffed, fangs flashing now and again beneath his twitching lips.

“How long have we been doin’ this? All that time and you still can’t cope! That’s only the dumbest trick ever.”

By now, that softer smirk of his was recognisable over the slimy arsehole smarm that may not have ever existed. Those words came from the truly passive mind. He was a jokester, a snarkster, but a serpent de-venomed. He’d only feint in true warning.

Sonic shook his head, smiling as he stepped away.

“...wasn’t a lightweight when I sucked your soul out through your foot five minutes ago,“ mumbled Silver, a minute too late. His brain seemed to have caught up with him, given the not-so-wet offshoot from the familiar teal waterfall now cascading down his spines.

Guess he didn’t have the greatest handle on some instincts.

You know what they say about hedgehogs and foxes. Wait. What did they say, again? ...Whatever. ‘Hogs have one very important thought or trick or some shit and they’re happy. Simple. Could stand to learn from them.

The same may apply to a proper hunk of a hedgehog, or three. In varying formats, such as “ _ carpe diem _ ,” for one, in conjunction with “ _ carpe noctem _ ,” and “ _ carpe rectum _ ,” and “whenever they’re unhappy then I’m happy, maybe,” for another. Looking from the outside in grants so much insight. Indeed. What in the flapjack fuck were these thoughts?

Oh, dear. Uh-oh. That’s right, your brain was now mush. Braving those sun-baked streets may not have been safe in this condition (that being one of thorough bean-buzz, or bean-boozlement, if you will). If this was their intent, then that was far from a surprise.

There was no real way to bring this up as some dishevelled passerby who  _ wasn’t _ banking on toe jam over breakfast, lunch and dinner, but any sense of chagrin was fast flagging. At this point in time you only wanted to pull the trigger on shame and embrace the euphoria of paws.

_ Right. Go up to one of the super-powered anthropomorphic animals you antagonised and ask him to walk you home. _

Tch, at this point you could get run over by a parked car.

Oh, look. There was that glyph on Silver’s paw, again. Glowing with that unsettling force.

“Yeah, don’t touch that. You’ll wake up somewhere weird.”

Sonic sounded like he spoke from experience.

“Weirder than here?”  _ Wow, that just slipped out, huh? _

“Pfft. Fair enough! Wanna verify, Silv?”

“All I’ll say is...maybe.” He looked stable enough physically...but mentally may have been another matter. “Wanna test me? Right now?” The guy had started growling soon after getting the words out, running a shaking hand over his quills.

Sonic had some nerve, playing games with a fellow hedgehog who could strip away his primary method of defense in one easy step. Might have had his reasons. One theory was fairly prevalent above all, in regards to that. And, again, you wouldn’t pry. Outwardly, anyway.

Make that two fellow hedgehogs. Big Blue was keeping half an eye on Deep Dark, who still  _ looked _ very uninterested, but... _ looked _ , there was a point. No-one had thrown him any tackle yet, had they?

Should you--

“So, since ya did good down there, how’s about takin’ another dive?”

Chugging away on that previous train of thought, you didn’t offer him an immediate answer.

“Or, uh…” Now  _ he _ was scratching at his quills. “I could, maybe...slow down a bit, for you?”

Your response was but a mumble. “Sure, just, don’t...you know, don’t hurt yourself.”

“What’s that supposed t’ mean? D’ya think I’m some sort of one-trick hedgehog? I can branch out!” But his eyes were glinting.

Yes, that was right. He saw going easy as ‘branching out’.

Mostly mulling stuff over and quiet in part, you’d come to a fair conclusion. Having undergone about twenty minutes of happy fun times, only now had they started considering the concept of boundaries. All fine and dandy except for Shadow getting the short end of the stick. No way was he nervous, but there may still have been some mental roadblocks stopping him from speaking his piece--ones that needed some outside help to batter down.

They were hinting at you to back out if you wanted, for your own benefit, while at the same time lighting the way forward as an alternative. To an extent, you understood, from what you’d gathered after about half-an-hour in his presence, but...at the same time, way to throw him under the bus.

Three’s a crowd, see, they were already going the extra mile. Only heading on up. Nowhere else to look.

From what there was to be gathered, the other two hedgehogs would likely take on Shadow themselves if you  _ did _ bow out. But, considering how they seemed like a regular occurrence, these meetings...how many times had he been serviced by them? Surely, at some point, they’d lose a little touch?

He was clearly privy to these little meetings. Despite his supposed disgust, he’d stuck around. He’d watched. 

Plus, he may have had quite the bounty sealed up in those boots.

Well. That was the clincher.

Teeth clenched, you forced your feet to turn, legs shaking, and managed not to shit yourself at how close he was.

The touted ‘Ultimate Lifeform’, master of staring shivs into the soul...

Part of you wanted to place as great a degree of distance between yourself and the ebony erinaceid and his scarcely-concealed contempt as possible.

Far from enthusing as the idea of winning him over was, you felt inclined to try. He deserved to get involved. This place was where judgement died...and, again, he’d decided to come up here to begin with. He may have just needed an excuse laid down in order to bypass his own barriers. Denial is only the first stage of acceptance, after all.

Up close, he looked so subtly  _ alien _ compared to the other two. His fur grew in fine patches over shimmering skin. There were growths under the thinner parts of that pelt, roughly corresponding to major arteries, pulsing in a way that really did not help your already skittering focus, but you girded yourself and pushed on. 

“Do you want me to...um, I mean.”

He closed his eyes.

_ Yeah, that’s all I’ve got. Good, good. Solaris, burn my bridges. _

“This isn’t being, like, weak, or any of that, just…” Wow. Since you were so clearly in this for his feet as opposed to  _ him, _ with your cute, impressive little try of a cagmag blag, you really had  _ no _ grounding for throwing stones at the other two.

Two snickers came from behind you, most likely at how blatant you were acting, but you paid them no heed.

“I’m not judging you. Or anyone. And if you want me to...uh--”  _ good grief, why are words so hard sometimes-- _ “then, yeah. I’ll do that. For you. If you want…”

He wasn’t offering you even a glance, a fact that part of you revelled in on account of not longing for death by the sheer force of his glare, that was...a dwindling part of you melting away under the coming heatwave brainwave.

Some heat that he may just have been privy to. A mostly black pelt of mid-length fur might have demanded a hefty toll in this weather. Not so much the blood--even though plenty may well up under skin--but plenty of sweat and possibly a few tears. And Shadow seemed to endure this all without a hint of visible annoyance, at least not any granted outright to the sunshine.

Taking a cautious, testing step towards him, your hand belied too much supposed threat and he made...a noise, which there was no real way of parsing.

This was no help to your already piecemeal confidence, and neither was the growing smell of sweat and chemicals that bore down upon you with your clever move. Lacking any cleverer moves, you made yourself speak. “I think this might help. IF of course you need--no, if you  _ want _ help. I--”  _ Am still pretty scared of you. I’m not going to claim otherwise. _ “--trust you, and you can trust me.”

Silence. 

The air was quiet, threaded by an idle breeze.

Then the storm tore through the calm in the form of a deep snarl, and an instinctive apology caught in your throat as his now  _ bare _ paw slammed into your chest, sending a wave of pain through your body as the back of your head met the ground--only granting you a brief moment of admiration at his speed before he began to apply more pressure. 

“Prove your worth.” 

And that was the only warning you got before his foot met your face, swallowing up your vision in achromatic blur. A soft undercoat of velvety fur smothered both your mouth and nose with little trouble. Nearly as rank with musk as Sonic, his paw was positively drenched in sweat, pelt matted in the odorous fluid. There was some kind of metallic tang to him that the others lacked, a deeper chemical stench that pervaded his pelt and sparked on your skin. With your nose buried between two toes, every breath flooded your lungs with his scent. He quite simply dominated your senses.

You spluttered, lips brushed by his fine, dark pelt, catching a brief glimpse of a spacey-seeming Sonic--who fixed his expression just as fast--and managed not to spit again, smothered as you were by his sweat-saturated sole.

His paw bore down ever further, ever firmer, flexing a set of  _ seven _ svelte toes before your eyes, each glimmering from disgorged fluids and glowing with tiny scarlet stripes. They were so hot. Too hot.

From here, the slightest little pauses between each flex were evident. The odd time where he’d hesitate before letting them lay.

Fool as you may have been, you were  _ not _ fool enough to assume this to be the chief reason for his demeanour in general...however, nor would you entirely discount that factor.

Coming little by little back to life, you felt one hand raise slowly to thread nervous fingers through the fluffy ruff covering his ankle. The other soon joined, bending back as far as the angle allowed to feel along the arch. Rubbing along the sides of his smooth, creamy soles. 

A sigh rumbled through his chest, a low and lax “Mmmh.”

And with a piercing  _ shhhiing, _ out came his claws, a synthetic set of reinforced knives.

Sonic was only shaking his head, eyes closed and smirk intact. This was so like him, yes? Oh, that Shadow. What a kidder!

Trying not to think about those nails in vulnerable places, such as where they were now, you zeroed in gratefully on your duty, lapping slowly along his sandy pads.

His impatience was pretty palpable. And, as such, you didn’t linger for long. With your breaths coming narrower through a tightening chest, you lifted your head up as best you could, slackening your jaw as your tongue slid out across his toes.

Despite those sandy, curved claws, the real meat of his paws still seemed so...natural. Fur as smooth as velvet, black as deepest space....not even the faintest whirr of machinery. No, all natural. Not even synthetic. Only modified in order to enhance what already lurked in his natural code. Truly of masterpiece of genetic engineering.

Still reluctant to look him in the eye, you gazed fixedly at some point behind his shoulder. “...Strong,” you got out, “so strong.” 

Only for the sunlight to come barging in from behind the dark, flickering mirage, and for your gaze to fixate elsewhere with haste.

That dark pelt gave easily, hairs parting like water as your fingers sank through them. The feeling was in fact reminiscent of lowering oneself into a warm bath, enough to bring out a similar, unbridled response from you.

One easy enough for him to attribute to unease. Or to fear.

Shadow’s paw shifted again, claws dragging down your face and neck to stop on your chest, resting there...and then his other one, also bare,  _ when had that happened, _ lifted from the pavement, allowing his full weight to mash you down. Eyes bulging, you were unable to even think under the pressure and pain: your heart rattled in your chest, your ribs creaked, and soon would crack--

“If you’re so  _ skilled _ ,” he spat the word out like venom, “then you’ll know not to waste your breath on words.”

He wouldn’t give you the chance to rectify your mistake. His free paw met the ground again, threat having landed; the leading one slid smoothly up your chest, over your neck, clenching with eerie force. Marking the path was a trail of sweat and some other secretion, originating from him, definitely, but still feeling distinctly odd yet still thick and slimy, what--

And his foot simply bent, twisting and cracking with nary a sound from the extraterrestrially-enhanced erinaceid, who only narrowed his eyes as he cut off your air.

Watching your eyes start to bulge even more offered him no end of amusement. As neutral as his expression stayed, the pleasure was obvious in how his other paw relaxed and tension left his body.

If you weren’t currently suffocating, writhing under his merciless feet, only loading your lungs with his musky odour in every frantic breath, you may have congratulated yourself on helping bring him forward.

Later. On account of Shadow’s toes locking around your neck, paw curling in a significantly simian manner, and beginning to draw themselves back up, unwavering in their pressure, your throat throttled in their grip--and with the half-alien ‘hog leaning down as he did so, face a mask of boredom cracked through with anger, or maybe impatience.

...Could practically hear that smarm from here, some fun little quip along the lines of ‘not the kind of pick-up I had in mind’ from Sonic the living-on-the-Edgehog, tester of betas supreme, can’t garrote who you can’t get…

But you settled on the more immediate threat for now. Your tongue had barely snuck past your lips before being met with the foot resting over them. The first desperate stroke of your tongue flew across his sole, just under the leathery surface of his largest foot-pad. Rolling thickly over your taste-buds came a strong mixture of flavours, the overwhelming saltiness of sweat and sourness of only partly washed paws were as overwhelming as ever, even despite how much you’d reveled in them previously. The taste never got old, or even dropped in potency.

He wasn’t down for your time-taking. That still hadn’t changed. Those toes just clenched over your face, the outermost pair locked around your head completely, unwavering, thrusting your face against the largest digits and basting you in foot-stink...what a charming prospect... 

Testing a hedgehog with his degree of power and rage...a beast in a velvet coat, a being who could quite simply smear you from existence and was more than willing to do so. He could shatter your ribs, one by one, and then delve further down, grinding into your muscles, crushing your organs...

Hung up on the macabre thought, you felt a sudden jolt of pleasure.

Your pitch-black overseer saw otherwise, and shoved his leading paw straight into your face once more. Smooth, tan pads caressed your flinching lips, crowned with those claws that Shadow bared in impatience.

A pitiful wheeze crawled from your throat as you forced your head up. Your mouth neared the toe trellis, hampered by your attempts at not catching your tongue on those claws that he hadn’t seen fit to retract. You gave a tentative lick to one toe pad, the largest you saw. And, having learned, granted said pad only one lick--still deep, still soaking in as much grime as you could--before switching attentions to the next. There was an aim in mind, namely to get every dark digit moist enough for what you guessed he was after. 

If a tongue turgid from all you’d took in was possible, then, well, that’s what was lying limp and heavy behind your lips.

An un-nerving gap in your concentration blocked out what you’d wanted to witness most, but the sight of all seven creamy pads glistening wet eased the unease a touch. Your tongue skirted across your teeth, whimpering as the tang of musk and sweat assaulted your senses anew; feeling the pressure ease up the slightest touch on your chest, you took a pained but oh-so-lovely breath, choking on your own slobber. Presumably he wanted the Sonic treatment.

And that was exactly what you gave him, ignoring the protests from your chest as you opened up around his paw, a much softer and smoother set of toes breaching your throat this time. They were nowhere near as lubed up with drool, and yet they slid in much easier. Still couldn’t get all of them in. The outliers, visible and dripping, scarcely twitched as their companions were swamped.

The ball of his foot rubbed slowly along your tongue, swamping the reddened papillae in acrid taste. Expecting the prick of claws...you felt none.

The black hedgehog lifted his chin. Arms returning around his chest, he flicked his ears. His other foot drew away to coast a short way along the ground, sending pebbles rattling around his extended claws.

“Hm. So you’re not completely useless.” The free paw propped back for a second, showing a creamy sole framed in white fur. His lip quirked. “How do they taste?”

Addled as you were, you took the bait. The barrage of liquids and slippery flesh worked in swift tandem to silence you. All you managed was to choke again. Slender digits coiled against your twitching tongue, more of his toes pushing in, enhanced joints compacting them down as their owner smirked.

“Oh, don’t worry. No need to answer. Not that you can even try. Or that you  _ should. _ ”

With an obscene  _ squelch, _ deafening in your pounding temples, Shadow brought his paw back, toes glimmering and slick, only to flex them slowly over your face. Each little squishy mulch of moist muscle made you flinch.

He coiled them, slowly, very slowly, then stretched his paw, toes laid gracefully over your throat--and then he  _ dragged _ his sole back over your chest, casual as can be, smearing your own fluids all over you. A hint of his own tang drifted through the air. And all you did, all you  _ could _ do was watch.

“Hey, what gives?” A more nasal tone laced the playful words. “What happened to  _ my _ foot bath?”

A * **poomf*** , loud in the confined space, resounded as the voice’s owner flumped down right behind your head, dislodging a few wisps of fur that lazily threaded through the air, and this was what spurred you to gird yourself, eyes screwing shut just as a familiar pressure of twin silvery paws slapped down over them--different time or no, if he took your eye out then he was getting sued--and ground their soles in deep, plunging your neck into a cage of carefully-bent claws and your senses into a building musky miasma.

You raised your hands, not as hesitant this time, grabbing at Silver’s ankles as your tongue stretched for his paw-pads--and, well, they were as juicy as they’d seemed. Each lap at the squishy mounds of flesh brought a tang both sour and salty, and the slight urge to quail at the unbridled spice (as well as Shadow’s reaction) was soon smothered by the desire for  _ more. _

Briefly wondering where Sonic was, a grunt from Shadow gave an inkling of what he was up to, as did the shifting of grit and wet, slurping noises beginning to sound from a short distance away. His focus seemed on the paw currently resting upon your chest: indeed, if he’d went for the other one then the black hedgehog’s full weight would have come down on feeble ribs once more. More laboured breaths came from above, Shadow evidently trying to maintain his position on top.

For a moment, you almost wished your eyes weren’t covered. But, for just that...a moment. Shuddering under the barrage of sensations, you felt your own toes curl as shivers shot down your spine.

Your stomach heaved under the almost sweltering black paw, basest instincts fraught with the fear of the Ultimate Lifeform about to get waxy on you, while your senses just hungered on, wrought with the desire to wring out the meat of Silver’s pad like a swollen bath sponge, and boil your taste buds in that sweaty tang.

There was a blur of black and red, followed by a weighty _thump _of displaced dirt, and you took a second to register almost getting thoroughly beaned in the head by one of Shadow’s boots. His footwear lay an inch from your nose, opening aligned accurately with your face, letting the wealth of mighty musk unfurl from within, streaking through your tortured nostrils.

The thick pad-meat before you stopped you from thanking him in the traditional sense...so you let your lungs do the talking, drinking in both the stench of that majestic shoe and the more immediate aroma of Silver’s un-tasted feet. Under so many powerful smells, you quailed, tongue coming more slowly now across the juicy pads up top.

Sonic sounded just as worked up as you, but exhibiting a great deal more control, if Shadow’s heavier breathing and the increasingly exaggerated slurping sounds were any clue. The faint rustle of fluff gave the impression that he was running his tongue over the  _ top _ of that paw, and therefore indulging in some fresher offerings. That black fur must have been properly shining by now.

They’d stopped talking to you. And, honestly, didn’t that make sense? What were you, now, but a paw-slut with but one purpose?

One you wished you had realised sooner. The sight of your own saliva, coating an already-shimmering set of pads, was simply hypnotic. His paws were so lovely. They gleamed as they stretched and relaxed. As if they were made to be licked, to be polished by a slimy tongue until they shone. Another layer of daze on this feeble mind.

What was shame, but a flimsy barrier that had been battered down so fast?

Another passionate noise fled your lungs, setting the soft flesh before you a-quiver.

Then you craned your neck, bending your head back to meet Silver’s sole, and proceeded to  _ rake _ your teeth, suddenly and swiftly, across the meat of his largest, most tender pad, and he  _ moaned _ , his other paw slamming into the ground as you continued to roll as far as you could with the motion, trying your damnedest to get that pillowy, gleaming pad into your mouth, barely even getting a third in, sucking on the sensitive flesh as yelps filled your ears...

In a brief lull came Shadow’s bark of “Careful,” sounding oddly sympathetic until he followed with “we wouldn’t want to break our new toy too soon...”

And you just continued, frantic, lapping at the fleshy beans overhead, drinking in their fluids like the water of a desert oasis, a smoother sole pressing firmly into your chest with toes bearing menacingly flexing claws. Twisting as best you could, one of your idly grabbing hands met the firm surface of Sonic’s sole and held on tight, running shaky fingers through those toes, feeling his sweat slick them up...

An amused noise left his throat. Very suddenly, the pressure on your chest seemed to abate...only to return soon enough, Shadow having re-instated his position and (unsuccessfully) tried to ward his rival off. Sonic’s looming presence soon returned, his toes audibly flexing away with deep crackles and pops.

The paws at your face fell away. Light seared into your eyes. A thin trail of saliva bridged the gap between your quivering tongue and a glossy paw-pad. Silver’s heel lay beside your head, silken fluffy bands lacing your mouth. Every shaky breath allowed the reek of musk into your system, the sour, powerful stink filling your head with a painful buzz. The air felt as thick as treacle, and just as sickly.

Smacking your lips, you made the odd decision to try and speak, only to get cut off again by insistent, dark toes forcing their way inside, pushing past aching jaws, sliding swiftly along your tongue. A quivering tarsal pad rubbed along your chest, near-abrasive. About to swoon under the exhaustion, you just laid back as Shadow had his way, twisting to grind the top of his paw against your slippery buccal walls. The taste of fresh foot secretions was dominating your taste buds, a cheesy stench mixed with perspiration and lubricant, almost over-riding them completely as your vision began to pucker. Evidently, his blue ‘lover’ hadn’t put too much stock in the ‘final’ foot.

“So, Shadow.” Sonic’s ever-snide voice came from above. He paused notably before his next line, and you felt his stance shift slightly as he leaned forward. “You were saying?”

About to ask what he was doing, and having forgotten what had just occurred, the barrier of toes in your mouth swallowed your words. Coughing down a mixture of saliva and sweat, your tongue flexed instinctively against Shadow’s sole, and--

Metal. Cold and hard. Pressing against your forehead.

You couldn’t move. Didn’t  _ dare  _ to move, unable to comprehend what was unmistakably a gun’s barrel nuzzling your temple.

What a world to be born into, for Sonic the Hedgehog to pop a cap in the back of your skull.

Shadow barked in anger. “Tch. already so afraid. And he hasn’t even pulled the damn trigger yet.”

Your body was starting to shake violently, sweat drawing an itching line down your brow, skin feeling like an oven...and all you did was stare with bulging eyes, a wide manner of fluids drying out over your form, mouth stretched obscenely around Shadow’s foot as he continued to use your tongue as his sweat-rag.

“Oldie, but a goodie, this one--”  _ What, murder? _ “--kinda glad to maybe get another shot off. I mean, shrinkin’ tech’s pretty awesome--”  _ Oh, he’d waited to confirm that this wasn’t just a straight-up gun, thanks, hotshot… _ “--but the pay-off’s even better!”

And then Shadow removed that paw, which he didn’t waste a second before swiveling, digital pads pressed flush against your nose--cutting off your air completely.

He’d pushed down far than before, if that were possible. Still hung up on what Sonic was saying, you felt firm pad-flesh against your lips and began to splutter afresh. The toe-pads up top drenched your toes in re-ignited stench, the soup of your own saliva and his own secretions seeming to draw out the smell even more. Limbs leaden, tongue lumpen, you felt your vision flaring. Your eyes may well have bulged out of your head by now.

“But, of course, you know how quick I am on the draw. So, wanna give me an excuse? Seriously. Our paws are the world to you, aren’t they? I can make that a little more...on the nose for ya.” His tongue lashed across his lips. “Just say the word.”

A word, just one, was all you tried to get out, indeed, only for that idea to be crushed under a black paw, the metatarsal pad enveloping most of your face and an ebony heel grinding none-so-gently into your neck. Squirming under pressure, a violent convulsion wracked your throat, and you heaved.

Your vision was starting to blur, now. There was a stagnant taste in the air. Almost meekly, you nuzzled your head into Shadow’s sole, losing yourself in the alluring buzz, every tainted breath coming heavy as you milked his pads for their nectar.

“Those lovely, shoe-shining Homing Attacks? That one that caught the sunlight? Allll me. Yeah, ‘bout two weeks back. I know that was you, in that crowd way back when. We had a plan, here. Which I’d call a successful one.”

“Tch.”

“Oh, did we?”

“Okay, look, guys--” Sonic rolled his eyes, still grinning. “I was trying to do a cool little bit, here. And I can’t even have that? Wow. Remind me to never have faith in you, ever again. If I do, just slap me.”

Someone applauded.

Presumably Silver.

(But, hell, who the fuck knew?)

Yeah, Silver.

Mostly smothered under Shadow’s musty paw, through slowly narrowing vision, you lifted one hand, and languidly wagged a finger at Sonic. “Uh, you tried, dude,” you wanted to say, the words turning out more like “mmf-hrrmmfrllhhh.”

He shot you a look of faux scandal. “Don’t  _ you _ start! Look, you cramp my style, I crimp your schtick, okay? Try pulling that off under a paw over five times your size!”

A verbal response to that was but wishful thinking. In part due to a set of powerful toes clenching firmly around the lower half of your face, heel now wiping across your chest, throat and tongue reeling under an ever-constant onslaught of musk.

Which suddenly petered off. Shadow finally eased off. The crimson-hued cage lifted free from around your face. For the best, perchance--his next go at your neck may have involved some teeth.

In your present frame of mind, registering this took a good seven seconds minimum, with your ribs still aching and your tongue still feeling plenty swollen. You didn’t even attempt to stand fully upright, only rolling onto your side with all the grace of soon-to-be-roadkill. Gritting your teeth against your screaming chest, you took in shallow breaths at first as you pulled your knees up under you, ready to acclimatise your lungs to boring old regular air.

You turned away, fist shooting up to your mouth to hide a violent retch. Bringing up what they’d so generously gifted you would be quite simply rude. Especially now, in the face of getting loaded up with an even greater helping of foot foodstuffs. Footstuffs.

Along came the sun, on the dot, rays going right for your eyes. You could breathe again. Expecting a certain creamy sole to take your breath away, you didn’t move, eking out piecemeal inhalation.

The air promptly fled your lungs in a pained rush, Sonic having flopped over your chest. “What I’m thinkin’ is, maybe we rotate every day and then I could throw in one day of anarchy…Silver could get the first go, ‘cause he can’t hold out against his licker, and then Shadow gets the next set ‘cause I’m nice like that? Hmm…” He stopped in mock thought. And then carried on just as suddenly with, “or maybe Shadow could have a Black Friday, miiight fit him better,” punctuating every prolonged phrase with a tap of the contraption against your head, “and I’ll take the Saturday that I darn well deserve, having made this all possible to start with? How ‘bout that, huh?”

Itchy trigger fingers were not the most calming center of thoughts as of late. Also, his breath.

(Maybe about 60% protein.)

“Yeah, gotta be honest. Gonna keep this real with ya, chief.” Sonic’s voice softened, but a touch. “Kinda knew you were on our tails from the start. I mean, I’m not the tracker extraordinaire here, but, uh…” He jerked his head. “Silver there’s got a knack for being tracked. Dunno if he’s just paranoid or what, but I can’t blame him. And Hotsauce over here’s not  _ just  _ good with guns.”

Only  _ this _ time around did Shadow not take the bait-slash-fledgling-compliment. The black hedgehog seemed almost melded with the wall behind him, fur barely ruffled by his own deep exhalations. Any passing glance would paint him as tired--but less than an hour in his presence had taught you more and otherwise.

He still looked as daunting as ever, even with a foot slathered in two brands of slaver.

Despite all the previous reliance on autopilot, carrying you through this fun and taxing afternoon,  _ this _ was the moment that gave you pause.

This would be life-changing. Like, you’d acquiesced to so much prior, so easily. Thinking wasn’t always simple. So saying yes shouldn’t have been too hard. Taking the situations as they come...hadn’t you been doing that up until now?

Really thinking this over brought out the problems. Sonic wasn’t making idle talk all these minutes. If he  _ did _ go through with this, then...you’d get to know them better. MUCH better. Would  _ that _ be so easy to deal with?

Your heart had been playing on your ribs like a xylophone, and not just in regards to those sinful paws that had dragged you into the sole stretch. Trying not to let your unease show, you thought back to some of the looks they’d given you...and some you recalled giving them.

This may not have been such an appealing outcome. The idea of disappointing these guys. Making some kind of mistake. For all the emotions set to motion, you did  _ not _ want one of them to be sadness. But what if you refused, and then  _ that _ just made them mad-- 

Then, a pressure, warm and damp, soft yet heavy, creeping lazily along your neck.

Swallowing a squeak, and already feeling the hives clamouring over your skin, you cast your gaze aside, meeting unfocused eyes with Sonic’s verdant ones.

“Hey, there. Sometime today, please?”

Oh, cack, was HE going to kiss you?

No, wait, he was lifting up hisaaand you were predictably focused on the bulky, now-darker-blue paws waggling around down there. 

“Whaddya say? Sounds fun, right? I sure think so! Bringing up the scores on these paws, and then you’ll be workin’ towards perkin’ and jerkin’ the gherkin--”

“Sonic, please shut up,” came a half-amused, half-pained whine from the entryway.

“Done deal, Mr. Bananas-in-My-Mouth.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

There was  _ someone’s _ residual foot odour smeared across the ground, rank as ever in the sun’s glare, and likely double as such now that Sonic was contentedly grinding himself back where he lay, rubbing the smell up among his dorsal spines. And drooling as he did so, unabashed and flushed.

Must have dredged up a tidy helping of excitement, all the adventures he’d had. Everyone coped differently. Undone and overwrought, all the wars they’d ended and the peace they’d fought--not everyone had the ability to await greater, more momentous release, and even less were able to admit this ‘shortcoming.’

The magnificent release of catharsis today had, however, spanned the course of a single, solitary course of time on the lonesome,  _ un _ ,  _ uno _ , a procession of sixty minutes in the passage of time otherwise known as one, that is, ONE hour, dropping this result at your feet. Wrapped up in an ache from everywhere, warm darkness fast closing in. So, how further past the brink would another hour propel this wireframe wreck? What about two more hours, three. Or, say, a  _ day? _

The mere thought sent your head a-spiraling. And so you aspired for more stable grounding. Mulling over the frequent assaults to your senses  _ after _ they’d occurred. On a gradual trip, not to simmer down, but to cool off. Not feeling so jittery...

Just...numb. Satisfied, yet numb.

Shadow had returned to his corner, looking disinterested, the only signs of life from him audible to a lower perspective-- ***crr--nnchh* ** and  ***crrk*** \--the threnody of hapless pebbles and grit ground to dust, crumbling away between his idle toes.

You imagined your own bones crunching in their stead. 

Wouldn’t be within the very  _ concept _ of a problem for him. Or for anyone.

Or for you.

Wait, what--

“If you so much as point that at me, your life is FORFEIT.”

“Oh, chill. Much as I’d  _ love _ to cut ya down to size, I also love being able to run. “

That wasn’t exactly a notable prospect until now. At the end of the line...just...walking away. Lost in the feel of, well, the feel of steaming skin and matted fur, fading away into a pleasant and painful memory. The cheesy, rank aroma, the salty sweat and idle spice of whatever grit and lint came along for the ride, somehow so many flavours at once.

All those...just how many had they ‘disappeared’ away like this? They were so casual, and whether or not this was for the benefit of others or just how they carried themselves--or, heck, why not both--the outcome of this terrifying suggestion seemed more and more appealing. This might be the getaway you were looking for from various stresses. Double heck, there were worse fates out there than in the literal hands of beings like them. Having to think a lot less didn’t hurt, either.

And, well, again, this did explain how casual they were about this whole deal, and if they knew what they were doing, then...

Or just some natural level of chill. Not enough of that around these days. Such a shame, feels so refreshing--

“Knock, knock! Anyone still home?”

The sense of relaxation had only been woven into your pre-existing unease: see, the claws of a paper tiger can still slice through skin, and if anyone decided to test a blade-covered anthropomorph then they deserved whatever comeuppance they got.

This was a nice enough world to be in, see, but when you stumbled upon some equally pleasant worlds nested within, handed the method of getting in real casual-like, then what adventurer wouldn’t jump at the chance?

Making your haphazard way home only to keel over dead from imminent curiosity overload. Not an appealing concept. You wanted glory days in the presence of someone(s) who cared.

But wouldn’t your appreciation be better felt at this size? What if the effect was irreversible? Surely what you’d given them earlier was more appealing! But, then, why’d Sonic ask you to begin with, if that were the case?

This being one manic menagerie of thoughts over  _ next time. _ Correct? He wasn’t seriously going to pop this on you now--

One whiff was almost enough to knock you out on the spot.

Your throat gave a wild heave, blurred vision refocusing just fit to register a red, dirty trainer before you brought a hand to your mouth, salivary glands kicking right on back into action, churning up a drooly deluge as you blinked rapidly.

All wisps of logical thought just evaporated. A rather ponderous glob of spit began to slide past your lips as you registered first blue, then dusky brown and tan.

Gazing down at you with his lips pursed was a certain ‘hog. That gadget hung loosely in one hand. The other had been waving the shoe under your nose like a censer. 

“I know, I know, you’re getting a real kick outta these kicks,” he said, deliberately slowly, punctuated by another mocking motion of his footwear, in tandem with Silver’s snorts of laughter. “And I can give you the full tour of them. Right here. You get me?”

“I have my doubts,” spat a familiar low tone, “if even  _ this _ was too much.”

Humming quietly, Sonic let his shoe fall to the ground, and only the smallest, steadily-deteriorating smidgen of restraint stopped you from dropping down on your knees to hound that intoxicating smell.

“Yeah?” The bastard lad sounded so eager. “Don’t you just wanna climb in there?” Or maybe the heat, in a few different iterations, was getting to him too.

Getting up felt like the greatest trail to travail as of yet. Each individual muscle, sinew, tendon demanding manual movement, waiting for the world to slow down and let you jump back on, just about ready to get fucking ping spiked into oblivion.

Okay, fuck this.

Damn this second-guessing sack in your skull, and damn whatever residual foot grime or drool medley that had deigned to clog your pipes by now. From whatever piecemeal words we can dredge, at the farthest reaches of billhook or shepherd’s crook, our words will ring out this day with PRIDE.

With a cough, you tried to speak.

And did not succeed, still perking up three sets of ears, so tried again quickly.

“Where di...uh, where did you get that?”

Sonic ran his hand thoughtfully over the weapon. “Just a little keepsake from Egghead.” Sensing a hint of confusion in the air, he only laughed. “Come on! You didn’t think I just trashed the joint each and every time, did ya?”

Er...yeah. Pretty much.

“Eh, I just feel a hero’s entitled to some souvenirs every now and then, ya feel? Got a few friends who love to analyze this stuff. Plus, this is fun.”

The tipping point for someone isn’t always a predictable, obvious one. A little phrase or sentence or even an utterance can be all that blows out the candles.

That being right here, right now, two words plucked from the fish tank by unseeing hands, under a brewing thunderhead and a truckload of implications about to drop--

A gloved finger had been hovering about a centimetre from your nose. The manpup responsible pulled back the offending digit, his tongue peeking through his lips.

“Calm down. Breathe a sec. I have your stash here, buddy. Want your fix?” He swept his hand towards that sneaker, and the fetid-looking landscape within.

You were only too eager to explore. Taking the plunge, you braced your hands against the ground and recklessly thrust your face in as far as you could go--and backed out again, snorting, as the sweat-swollen mass that was his bunched-up sock brushed the tip of your nose.

And then promptly forced yourself right back in.

“Wow,” was Silver’s input. “How do you even leave your house in the morning?”

The atmosphere in this room was as exotic as ever, the air laden with your violent repressed-addict snorts, Sonic’s scarcely-concealed amusement, and a lovely I’m-going-to-cave-in-your-fucking-skull brand of growl from Shadow, re-assuring and calming and pleasant.

That was before Sonic started his yap again.

“That’s righ--ooh, yeah, theeere you go. Get riiight up in there, baby.” And then that tongue lashed out furthermore, and flicked across his sizable fangs.

And you wondered if there was a God.

Trying your level best to get as close to that glistening, dirtied insole as you could, nostrils caving under the assault of those delicious, cheesy fumes wafting from the practically volcanic landscape down there, his sock a wet wad dripping more and more salty sweat over the already sodden surface, you let the muddy waves of his words wash over you.

You weren’t all that surprised when his foot met the back of your head in due time, starting to grind your face further into that stinking opening. Nor did a set of strong toes gently squeezing away your skull seem too shocking, not even as they left all sorts of liquids smeared across your skin.

Two sets of slender fingers locked around your ankles, claws brushing along your calves, and you would have lashed out if their grip hadn’t seen fit to tighten right afterward.

As you opened your mouth to protest, Sonic got there first.

“Hey, Silver, maybe ease up a bit for now?” He drove his heavy paw further down as he spoke. “They look all-in already! You’ll get your chance. I’ll give you a go myself, later. That alright with you, buddy?“

Any irony was lost on Silver as he obligingly backed up. “Fiiine~“ There was a notable edge of whimsy to his tone, enough to show that he wasn’t mad. “But good luck keeping those toes out of my throat next time. If you get your buns, then I get my beans.” He sounded about as worked up as you looked and felt.

If next time didn’t start off so sudden, then you could foot the bill and both build and broadcast a few barriers, on the end of everyone involved. This encounter had indeed been fun, you thought, the reek of those sneakers having gotten so far up your nose that your tortured throat was almost lucky enough for another round of the acrid taste, but you were lucky enough to have had every impulse work out nicely. Yes, next time was the time to list every tick and every squick. To be the boundary builder.

Whatever boundaries they may have had, existent or non. Next time would be a good time for that. Next time.

If, of course, you went on to walk out of here, and not wind up with a razzle of size-reduction ray lanced straight through your head.

“So considerate.” Sonic tilted his head to better observe your hungry sniffs. “Leaving off on all that lovely cheese. See, Shadow, now  _ you _ can get your tongue in there. Proper feast for ya, buddy.”

All he got in response was a growl.

“Yeah, wait ‘til I’m not looking. Figures. Just don’t bite me again, dude.”

“As if I’d let your repulsive blood into my system.”

“Geez-Louise! Big Cheese over here! All these flavours and you choose to be salt--”

Today had been a day of surprising happenings. Fantastical as some had seemed to hour-prior you, they were at the very least comprehensible. However, some others were not.

So, in the hypothetical case of you being requested to describe the goings-on up here for the benefits of an in-no-way-jealous crowd, and in the equally hypothetical case of you actually wanting to  _ share _ your recollections of the events instead of poring them over and giggling away in late embarrassment (read: horniness) at home, they would only bear witness to your vehement claim that you could not in fact transcribe the noise Sonic made after the back of his head met a solid wall in any variety other than ‘YAIK’, and by no means any more flattering.

The perpetrator was just as attuned to the working of the supersonic--one who wouldn’t grant him a second to recover, enclosing one flailing paw in his powerful hand, and who, of course, would not bow, instead yanking Sonic towards him by the ankle in a way that would have left any other lifeform without a leg to stand on, bringing a blue-and-tan sole up to his level.

“Mixed signals, bud--ahh-ck--”

“Just responding in a way you’ll understand, fool.”

And Shadow carried on with his mission, left paw, well, pawing the ground, giving any interested party (read: two interested parties) the view of a lifetime on the sinister seven, twisting and flicking idly...while the crux of his focus seemed on the exposed, white-ticked curves of his own hand. Namely the one not trapping Sonic’s paw. As a thumb cruised over five lissom, bending fingers, so too did a smirk cross his lips.

“H-hey, Silv, uh...a little h- _ help? _ ”

“No worries, I won’t deny you the pleasure! See, Sonic, I’m nice like that!”

Meanwhile, you were keeping schtum.

Still as a storm-weathered statue, watching the proceedings alongside Silver as he casually fingered the ray gun (so  _ that’s _ where the fourth-most terrifying weapon in the room is, good to note, also,  _ phrasing _ ), one hand of yours slowly raising to press some fingers into your mouth in anticipation.

The stage was set, and room to move was granted. Which you were not inclined to, having a potential pleasant view of hedgehog undercarriage from where you were lounging, that existed in your mind as a nice corollary to the varying brands of pads flashing from shifting paws.

Shadow’s first proper foray into Sonic’s feet came slowly--not that the recipient seemed inclined to complain--in the form of one claw, just one, coming unsheathed to let the tip rest against the ball of a paw. And moved along with equal calm, that claw following the crease where metatarsal pad met sole, sliding down the arid canyon with nary a twitch or deviance.

Then he changed his clinical examination to the near-frozen toes, pressing them into an uncomfortable bundle as his thumb-claw scratched over each pad ever-so-casually. 

The black, squishy beans next to you shone in the eternal afternoon sear. Their respective toes bunched, repeatedly.

Yeah, Silver was so obviously turned-on that the musky maelstrom of today may soon witness a new ingredient.

Which was likely why he soon shook his head with a smile, hauling himself over to lie by Sonic’s free foot, the gadget going...somewhere, flopping forward into the dirt and spreading a hand over the ‘free’ sole in quite the amatory manner. Silver’s own paws jerked absently as he swung his hoary heels, kicking up dirt in the manner of a mischievous moldwarp. Dark claws and mostly dark pads seemed to paint streaks of shadow through the air.

This was apparently when Shadow decided to begin tasting his prey, sticking out his tongue rather primly as he pressed down on the strong sole, leaning forward...and then pulling on Sonic’s leg to what looked like a fairly painful degree, tilting his head as he delivered one fat, long and slow lick, travelling from the heel lazily up the sole, giving one deep dig of the wet muscle into the blue ‘hog’s metatarsal pad before he shifted back to catch Sonic’s eye. A streak of slaver covered the hardened flesh, and more strings of the bubbly liquid connected the surface briefly to Shadow’s tongue.

For someone who seemed to value shuttling himself off with haste from one fun time to another, Sonic didn’t seem so fussed on Shadow’s swift and solitary taster. His sharp teeth worried away at his lip, quills splayed around folded ears. Quite the display of indecision was evident in regards to his other leg, that showed a little stock to his M.O. by every (intended) purposeless scrape at the dirt.

The hedgehog on top took his sweet time observing, casting deliberately uninterested glances across the twitching foot he held. This foot he only honoured now with an occasional breath, likely stirring up Sonic’s alluring stench again despite his lack of inclination to give in. His own paws flexed smoothly, crushing down another few families of poor, defenseless pebbles before one lifted partway, leaning forward on a sweaty ball, flashing a sickly ephemeral eclipse framed in a silken white wreath, marked by keratin heralds making their heavy announcement upon the ground.

Whether this existed as an idle movement, a threat or a kindly display, the effect was evident upon Silver, seeming as an especially damp and deep breath of air swept over the paw he loosely restrained. Again, his focus remained around Sonic’s toes, heading straight to the point as he enveloped three in his mouth at once and got to work, slurping away, drool creeping over his lips and trickling down the reddening blue-and-tan paw.

This stood in stark contrast to the implicit effort on Shadow’s end--as languid and careless as he appeared, his goal was not to provide an easy ride. The black hedgehog continued to only grant those toes the odd brush from his claws as he made each movement with a plan. Granting the largest pad in front of him the briefest of kitten licks, matting down the bristles and wettening the flesh on and around the area, he went on and on at the same area, silent.

If construction ever rolled on back here, or tried to...sucks for them, considering how the joint was so clearly marked by however many months (hell, years) of anthropomorph antics that only a slavering erinaceid offcast enthusiast would spend their heyday here.

Well.

Observing Sonic’s torture under the two sporadic ministrations, listening to the strangled yelps and grunts he tried to hide...and Shadow drawing away his tongue in the wake of the speedster’s most haggard groan yet, watching him writhe in protest as spit laced but one set of his wriggling toes...

Your hand was gripping your thigh, hard enough to bruise.

“Shadow, have you tried going like th _ is _ ,” said Silver just before doing precisely th _ at _ , and loudly and breathily sucking on his own tongue, in a way notable enough to surely be on the test later, drawing up so much saliva that the excess began to bud between his closed lips.

His slaver rolled down the poor paw like a frothing round of river rapids. Shuddering and wild, his tongue lolled out like a dog’s would in this heat. He’d gone from flick to suck, bringing some teeth against the biggest pad, sucking those toes in so tightly that they were almost forced together--and soon moved on to blow, scattering and smearing his fluids over those pads, hacking up so much hot air that he sounded like he was doing himself damage.

While Shadow just glanced at him in the midst of gliding his tongue from Sonic’s heel up through the wrinkles of his sole, almost the whole way up to his toes...only to pull away again precisely when those bristly blue digits started to curl.

And the man of the hour looked like he was in pain. His fangs sunk deep into his lip, heedless of the darkening flesh, and he couldn’t stop his head from writhing back and forth. Trails of saliva traipsed cheerily down his sole, mowing down some particularly stubborn bits of fur and seeping into every crease, steamrolling over every ridge.

If this counted as a punishment, then he was more than eligible. Yet he was probably in the throes of ecstasy right now.

...On Shadow’s end, the ministrations seemed to slow--more than before, if that were possible. His gaze travelled up again, resting on Sonic’s blissed out visage. Dragging his tongue across his lips, a tiny string of transparent pearls curling off to fall free, he remained near-still. Fixing Sonic with that look.

One which his panting prey didn’t seem to comprehend at first glance...but soon enough at second stare, eyes widening.

Sparks of light skipped along his claws as he let them loose, examining the one adorning his index finger with deliberate slowness.

Then he brought his lips in close. His barely-audible laugh made the pad seem to tremble under him.

And you choked on a bark as sudden as Sonic’s.

“Oh, watch out!” Silver swept one hand in a melodramatic arc, every word barely strung together over a core of intense amusement. “Here comes his  _ foulest _ trick yet!”

For, yes, at the end of the path of somewhat positive tension was a prospect, and that prospect was of Shadow, eyes half-lidded now as he focused back on his paw captive, very unmistakably tickling the naked flesh of the sole before him, fighting back a grin as he did so, pointedly avoiding the tenderest bounty of his pads.

“Gah--S-Shadow! You’re not serious...h-hah--”

“You always told me not to be so serious. Did you not? Isn’t this better?”

“That is nuHOT what I m-meant and y--ah, you KNOW th-hat--”

To resist an assault such as this, even with especially robust soles on such a mobile Mobian‘s part, was no easy feat, and to ease such feet into their new, abrupt,  _ teasing _ reality couldn’t always be done in a snap. For someone like him, who shuttled from one scene to the next, as was established, apparently, this remained quite the challenge. And to his credit, Sonic wasn’t immediately giving in and laughing. How long, though, would he hold out? Shadow was damn resilient. Damn hardy.

Having been provided with many deets on the peets over this past, what, forty-five minute pawstime, you found yourself far from inclined to believe in Sonic’s silence. What foot doesn’t have a weak point? The blue hedgehog may not have considered that inviting his alien-augmented accomplice along may have familiarised him with weaknesses no-one else knew of...and the proud and powerful ‘hog would only take full advantage.

And such a fact was evident, namely in the Ultimate Lifeform’s sniper-focus as he went for the most vulnerable areas he could--here a curl at the rim of a pad, there a swipe along a harder ridge--with the help of his futuristic frenemy, putting more stock in Sonic’s toes--rubbing the curve of a black talon against one digital pad, pinching the toe proper between his soft fingers, going back in for the pad with the very tip of his natural blades--panting and whining away as if  _ he _ were the one being serviced.

The continued tongue on Silver’s end must have been more of an ordeal for Sonic. Every sudden assault from Shadow’s claws came as a surprise, distracting as the slower, wetter motions were. Even though he stayed focused around Sonic’s ball-pad, still scuttling his claw-tip around the pad, just under where more doughy flesh met skin, he still wrung out a barely-concealed murr here, a huff there. With the briefest drag of all six digits across that pad, rubbing all his claws in a careful circle, the noises came louder.

Riding on his trail of surprises, his illusion cruise, there was quite the scene to watch as Shadow gave a sudden  _ slice _ of his claw just under the big pad, marking his favoured area in a crimson crescent, huffing as he granted the other ‘hog a scarlet stripe of his own before he went on with nary a second look. His thumb and forefinger picked up the slack and soon delved into the injury, caressing over screaming nerves and leaving tiny streaks of blood across the tan canvas. During one lingering stroke he halted, thumb remaining to rub circles under the metatarsal meat as he bowed his head. Almost on instinct his tongue slipped out, only to hide against just as quickly as he sighed.

That was before his jaws began to part around Sonic’s paw, and then you could only imagine what the Blue Blur must be going through...in more ways than one. Getting only the fastest flash of his rival’s slippery innards before they finally clamped down, a red flower unfurling dew-laden petals, blossoming around his toes, ticklish. A tongue lurching up, eager and ready, lashing across the cut on his sole, licking up the blood beading from the wound, smearing the warm fluids back over shivering skin.

Sonic’s teeth sank into his own wrist.

Shadow pressed onward. He tilted his head, breaths arriving heavy as he pulled the paw deeper within, tongue gliding along the tan pads as he did so. His equally heavy glare met a desperate green gaze, which he held as his sizable canines flashed, nearing the foot-flesh with a menacing press, grinding the sides of those moist teeth against slick skin, sharp edges threatening to dig a little further in...before his shoulders straightened and his oesophageal walls came together in a wet  ***gloork*** to drag the fellow hedgehog’s toes down into his gullet, eyes still locked with the other’s.

Of course, he wouldn’t let his teasing end there. With both paws resting across the same sole, his thumbs stretched across to scratch gently at the remaining sole and heel. Drawing continuous circles, over and over, beginning to pick up speed as his throat pulsed again, drowning the toes slipping inside.

For a being whose every word seemed dredged from a fell daemon’s diary’s footnotes, Shadow still didn’t appear entirely borne on vices. As he and Silver continued their feast upon Sonic’s feet, working now to slather up every exposed bit of skin they could for the final stretch, the dark instigator wasn’t inclined to dwell any longer--evidently he’d taken in the flavour of his prey, and a great deal at that, but not even a smirk graced his lips. He wasn’t the type to evade challenge. But nor was he the spiteful type.

Swallowing rhythmically, Shadow let his breathing come slow, only raising the temperature for Sonic. His fingers drew a steady line up the blue ‘hog’s bulky calves, curving around to stroke them gently as he squared his shoulders.

Another heavy exhale...and then a flick of his head, and another thick, wet  ***glllurk*** .

Sonic let out a throaty moan…

And Shadow promptly pulled off from his paw, with Silver following soon after.

The devious duo backed down, providing a lovely view of their victim sprawled before them. Sonic lay there, his chest heaving in sporadic bursts, limbs strewn out like those of a starfish. Those thoroughly tortured toes of his spasmed every now and again, slick with saliva and still stinking in the heady summer warmth. And, yes, his face was so very red, his gaze unfocused as rivulets of his own drool trailed absently from the corner of his slack mouth. Bristly blue ears stayed pinned flat against his skull.

If he’d hit his head again, the blow likely would not have registered.

“So tender, now...huh…”

A momentous occasion concluding in small victory, and yet one couldn’t get past the idea, now, that Shadow’s threat was but delayed, not denied.

An idea which Sonic seemed to share, forcing a hefty few breaths back into his lungs as he snapped to action and attention; with a fluidity you could only dream of, he began to straighten up, hands only beating down upon the ground for a few seconds before he was curling his arms in close, pushing himself upward with legs alone.

One ‘hog was melting back into the hold of his namesake, knuckles rasping along his undulating neck muscles, while the other rolled languidly aside, fur re-re-ruffled and gaze lidded and listless.

The now significantly redder-looking blue hedgehog sprang up. “I let him do that.” Yes. Smooth as silk. He seemed to have forgotten the cut on his foot. “Also, ow. If this wasn’t so small then I’d be flippin’ right now. Silver, gimme that.”

“No.”

“Yeah, uh, and  _ you _ can’t keep ‘winning’ by assaulting me.”

“Try and stop me yourself, then.”

Shadow’s rejoinder went notably unanswered as Sonic shook himself off, clenching his lathered toes in sporadic, deep  _ squelches _ from the fresh brand saliva-sneakers they’d been fitted with. 

“As I said, yeah, n-never a dull moment. There’s ya first-hand proof. First-foot, I guess. Heh…”

He was sauntering your way, cool as a cucumber, getting right back up to speed being a very subtle studmuffin (fucking wow), very pointedly putting you between himself and Silver, leaning against the wall...leaning in, accidentally-on-purpose brushing his paw along the small of your back, claws rasping gently against you as you shuddered (okay, maybe not just a hedgehog bit).

“So, offer’s on the table.” As if none of that had even happened.

Maybe if you brought that up, though, he’d lose his cool. He’d had enough humiliation for now. “Forrr next time. That’s what you meant?”

He shot you a look ripped straight out of a Kubrick flick. “What would ya do if I said ‘no’?”

“...Huh. Okay, so,” you turned to Silver, who looked as if he had a hankering for some popcorn, “he’s joking? Is he joking?”

Maybe he  _ wouldn’t _ have minded you kissing his sole? Huh?

“I’m game. Silver’s game. Shadow’ll say he ain’t game, but he is. So, are  _ you _ game?”

_ I mean, for all I know… _ “I’ve got a question, instead. This happens a lot. Right?”

“Heck yeah!” blurted Sonic, right over Shadow’s “Of course not.”

_ So you know what you’re doing. _ Felt rude to say, or even to ask. So you refrained.

“Feels weird to say out-loud. Touching feet,” you said, turning to Sonic, “which we all agree is at the very least fun and cathartic,” to which he gave a sage nod.

“Hmph.”

“Ya seriously still doin’ this?”

“He may be shrewd, but he is still a venomous little  _ shrew. _ ”

“Shrewd enough to see through your seven layers of denial, Shads.”

There was a  _ whoosh _ of warm air, followed by an annoyed, twangy bark, and, just like that, Sonic had the ray gun again.

“Wow, edgy hedgy, need to go into time-out? Will that help ya work yerself out?”

Silence.

“Orrr this doesn’t have to be all shame-y, I mean, down there you ain’t ENTIRELY awful.”

“And you say  _ I’m _ the one in denial. Imbecile.”

“I just don’t wanna puff that head a’ yours up too much.”

“Because then you’d never run again?”

“Not tha--ugh.”

The blue hedgehog snorted, a lot present in that smile of his, looking up again to meet your gaze, one you were keeping as level as possible, even as you maintained a loose grip on the calves of an amused extrasensory erinaceid, his drenched dogs held on either side of your head in the vein of ear defenders, and shrugged as he looked over. “Heh, uh, no rush,” you got out, “that’s none of my business, carry on.”

“I’m just sayin’ that if you were down there, you wouldn’t suck, okay, I mean, you WOULD suck, but--”

“So you wouldn’t have to look me in the eye and say you lost.”

“...”

Maybe whatever nerves he had were more than a little frayed, considering that his own blood was spattered across Shadow’s muzzle. Hence his sudden retreat, perhaps. Could at least grant his not-so-callous conspecific the victory he deserved. For now.

Sonic rolled back on his blue bum, fingers pointedly wrapped around his metatarsal pads and the centres of his soles, grin in place once more. “Can’t show off these babies all the time, they’ll lose their touch,” he’d probably say, in the face of any inquiry.

He glanced over again to where you sat in a colourless, silken caul.

“Don’t think yer gettin’ off that easily.”

You drew your hands away from Silver’s paws in order to spread them in an uneasy shrug, noticing his lack of inclination to move and feeling the fat pads bounce with your shoulders. “I might have already, for all you know.”

Sonic wagged a finger. “Naughty.”

“You’re no better.”

“Fair point.”

...Yeah, this spurt of confidence had already ebbed away.

“I think if however many rounds of this haven’t taught you how to wait, then there’s a problem.”

“...ya playin’ around like this on purpose?”

You shot him a swift glance, blushing. “Might be.”

The loom of the Big Question still left the back of your neck in cold shadow.

So, in a back-alley outlook that day, under the unrelenting scorn and concern of a den of ancient walls, stood a snarky speedster, a cosmic castaway, a time-tripper and a hapless(?) passerby who ended up six feet under the warm curves of sun dogs, lost in the quiet mire of satisfaction.

Roll the canned applause.

“Neat little party trick. Keeps everyone on their toes. Kinda loses some touch after the fifth go, though…”

“I, uh.” Going to pop this on you now and then, still, were they? Fat chance. Hasn’t changed. “I need a second.”

Or two. Maybe three.

To take an idle paws--er,  _ pause, _ no, whatever, okay. Shut up.

“‘Kay, that’s a second!”

Your breath caught in your throat.

“Hey, hey! I’m kidding! Wow, you’re still so tense!”

Another can on the house, if you please.

He elbowed you, laughing heartily, and down you went, falling to a frame of view that felt intimate and familiar.

Some slightly-cleaner toes stretched in front of you, teasing. The air was threaded once more with that saucy, lazy  _ squish _ , over and over again. As if the past bit never even happened. Non-stop thrill ride. A hint of that cheesy odour still clung, persistent, to his sole.

That was a familiar task, at least. Bringing your arms in, you got a knee up, lifted your head--and froze.

His voice was low, and thrummed with lust. The banded ‘hog had the cold eye of the muzzle trained on your chest. He tilted his head, smirking as he leaned in, and the full brunt of not only his but also two more crystalline degrees of focus, carving through the air, taut and ready.

“Mmm, still waitin’ on the verdict, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr:  
Sonic: ayy lmao  
Shadow: don’t @ me  
Silver: wew lad
> 
> alternate ending: Sonic has a gun. Just a fucking gun. “Whoo! Can get a real kick outta this! I said I wouldn’t be caught dead with one of these, but...hey! Whatever! Real stress relief right here!” and then he shoots you. You die on the spot. You got Capped by Sonic the Hedgehog. Fucking R.I.P. in pieces, ha-ha. Wow! I’m in pain 
> 
> there are definite appearance headcanons I have for these three--as is the case, really, with any official characters I write about--so, if you notice any discrepancies between these and the canon descriptions, then that’s why. This is an AU. This is my house.
> 
> I didn’t mean to depict Silver coming off so stoned, honest. But here he is and here we are. Insert Pothead the Porcupine joke he...ah, fug. 
> 
> aaanyway, do I hear the love for motherfuckin’ kink headcanons for these three in this whimsy land toNIGHT, clue me the FUCK in...c’mon, let me hear the crowds go wild


End file.
